


Beautiful Distraction

by k_d_sparrow



Series: Spaceman Series [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_d_sparrow/pseuds/k_d_sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny Holden is considered a 'dangerous person', and therefore is under the surveillance of S.H.I.E.L.D, which causes her to lie to her friends. And her life may also be in danger, and all because of a certain god of mischief. Follows 'Spaceman'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 2 of the Spaceman Series! If you are unfamiliar with the series I don't know how you got here but you will probably enjoy this fic more if you read 'Spaceman' first.
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net I'm bringing this story over to Archive for fun basically. Also because later on I'm going to add some fun sexy bits that weren't in the original. Enjoy!

Agent Turner quickly checked both ways before jaywalking across the street to get to the hotel. He supposed that as a government agent he probably shouldn't jaywalk but technically he was under cover and any rational citizen would have, most likely, ran across the street. Satisfied with his reasoning he hesitated before pushing the lobby door open with his back, his hands occupied by two cups of coffee. He gave a brief nod at the clerk and hopped into the elevator. He got off on the third floor and hastily made his way to suite 344 before giving three brisk knocks. He waited a moment before the door was swung open by his partner, Agent Grant.

Grant smiled and took his coffee before resuming his seat at the little table near the kitchenette.

Turner followed suit. He opened the lip of his coffee cup, "Where is she?"

Grant nodded at the doorway that led to their charge's bedroom, "Getting ready."

"Still?" Turner's eyebrows rose in surprise, "What is she doing in there?"

The 'she' in question was simply staring at herself in the mirror. Penny Holden's eyes watched themselves with a steady gaze. She had already applied a little bit of makeup, just touches of concealer, eye shadow, and eyeliner. It was then she remembered that she was holding her mascara. She looked down at her hands, one holding the brush the other the container. She looked back at her reflection. Her hair was pulled back in a messy but acceptable bun. She took a deep breath and applied the mascara. After she finished she quickly tidied up the contents of her makeup bag and zipped it closed; pushing it to the back of the vanity. She raised her eyes up to their own likeness once more. Her eyes stared at the mirror, searching; searching for an answer to a question she couldn't put into words. She studied the green orbs staring back at her; it was funny, they didn't remind her of herself anymore, they reminded her of someone else, they looked they belonged to someone else. She squinted for a moment and then tried giving herself a genuine smile; it didn't work. She stuck out her tongue and then frowned and scrunched up her face. She sighed and shook her head. She looked up once more letting all pretences slide away.  _There._ The face staring back was nearly neutral. It wasn't broken-hearted or depressed, it was just sad. She stared at her eyes.  _Me. Sad, little me._  A single tear emerged and she wiped it away almost immediately. She paused and took a deep a breath. When her eyes met themselves again it was with a challenge,  _Bring it world. I can take it._

Grant turned at the sound of Penny's door opening.

She smiled at the agents, "Okay. I need to look okay. And I don't mean like," she gave her voice a nasal quality, "'Do I look okay? Am I pretty?'" her voice returned to its usual timbre, "I mean like, could I pass as a normal person who wasn't left on a cliff, carried off by a super-hero and is currently being watched by two government agents because she is considered a 'dangerous person'?"

Turner's mouth dropped; "Uh…" he glanced at Grant, "Yeah. Totally. Grant?"

Grant nodded, "Oh yeah. Completely normal… except maybe you shouldn't say stuff like that."

Penny frowned slightly.

Grant shrugged, "Or you could! I mean, you don't have to lie to her!" he shot a desperate look to Turner.

Turner nodded and turned to Penny, "You can tell a little bit of the truth… just not all of it cause it's, you know…"

"Confidential." Grant finished.

Penny looked back and forth between the two of them. "You guys, it's okay, you don't have to act like I'm going to burst into tears at any moment; we're past that stage."

Both agents visibly relaxed.

"Sharon's going to be able to tell that I'm a little off… which, you know, is understandable. I liked a guy and he's gone. Boo hoo. But she can't know how crazy all of this is, because she… well, she'll hate him. And I don't want her to hate him."

Grant and Turner glanced at each other.

She narrowed her eyes, "What?"

They looked at each other again.

Grant shrugged, "I hate him."

Turner nodded, "Me too. He's a jerk. You deserve better."

Grant gave her a small smile, "You should maybe fill her in a little bit, just the situation between you and… him."

Penny sighed. "Screw it. Alrighty. Let's just go, don't let her see you, I don't want to have to explain you."

"She won't know we're there." Grant got up and smiled, "Have a good lunch."

Penny rolled her eyes and started out the door that Turner was holding open, he turned to her as she passed, "Are we really passed that stage? Cause it was horrible."

Grant agreed, "Insanely awful!"

Penny's laughed echoed down the hotel hallway.

* * *

As she pulled into the restaurant's parking lot Penny savoured the few moments she had alone. For the past two and a half weeks Grant and Turner had been constantly at her side. Sure she had moments by herself in her room and what not. It just seemed like an eternity since she was off to do something on her own. And she supposed that lunch with Sharon wasn't exactly doing something alone, but it had been awhile since any outing wasn't flanked by the blues brothers. Sure they'd be around but they wouldn't be there commenting on what she was buying for dinner ( _Pizza Pops? Really Penny?_ ). She quickly made her way inside and found Sharon at a lovely patio table. She greeted her friend with a hug.

Sharon smiled and sat down, "Darling! How have you been? How was the two week vacation in small town heaven?"

Penny laughed, "It was good."

Sharon's eyes twinkled, "Was it? You've got a tan. So… you're alone but your trip was good."

Penny eyed her warily, "Straight to the point, as always."

"Of course! Got a reputation to maintain. You know what though? You look good."

Penny's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Sharon chuckled, "Wow, don't know if that compliment was meant to garner that much excitement."

Penny's face fell, "Oh… Really?"

Sharon frowned slightly, "Relax, jeeze! Sit down and figure out what you want to eat."

Penny did as she was told. For a while the two chatted without mentioning Penny's relationship status, or lack thereof. Penny let herself enjoy the lunch she let go of the anxiety she had been clinging to. She found it pleasant to be regarded without the stigma of 'dangerous person'.

She was completely caught off guard when Sharon asked her to be a bridesmaid and was nearly in tears when she agreed. She felt a little uneasy accepting because she knew the wedding plans were already all set, the wedding only being a month away. Sharon assured her that she wanted Penny to be a part of the wedding and Penny's resurgence in her life made her realize that she had to have Penny as a bridesmaid and she figured it was better late than never. Penny found herself smiling and laughing the majority of the conversation, something that had been rare the past two weeks.

Eventually Sharon's curiosity got the better of her, "So what's the sob story?"

Penny's smile faded, "What makes you think there is one?"

"Intuition."

"He gone now." She shrugged, "That's all."

Sharon took in her friend's despondent mood, "Maybe it's not as bad as I thought…" she kept her eyes on Penny as she reacted to Sharon's words.

Penny perked up a bit; "Yeah…" she glanced down, "I just miss him a little bit."

Sharon sat back, "Not as bad as I thought: worse."

Penny's brows furrowed, "What? Why? We spent six days together with hardly any separation. I'm just adjusting."

"It's been two weeks."

Penny shrugged, "I don't do well with change. A lot has happened to me ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's not it though."

An eyebrow raised, "Oh?"

Sharon's eyes glittered, "No. You miss him, you said so yourself."

"So? I could miss anything. In grade three when I had to hand in my bean plant I missed it too."

Sharon smiled, "There's quite a bit of difference between a bean plant and a man. Why do you miss him?"

Penny sighed, realising she might as well be as open as she could with her friend, given the top secret predicament she currently entangled in, "I don't know. His presence. I can't explain it. I miss being around him, his reactions. Our interactions, you know? Talking to him and all that. Experiencing things and what not."

"You're right, exactly like the bean plant." Sharon was pleased to see a small smile on her friend's face, "Did you ask him to stay?"

Penny's eyes clouded over, "I did. But… it's complicated. His life was messy and he's dealing with things. Not in a good way, by the way. That's part of why he left I think, he knew I would fight him on the way he's… dealing with things."

She winced, "He was trouble?"

Penny snorted, "With a capital T."

A small silence fell over them.

Sharon studied Penny for a moment before breaking the calm, "It's not just that you miss him."

Penny leaned her head back and gave Sharon a grudging smile, "Oh?"

"You haven't said his name Penny. Not once."

Penny gave a short laugh, "Sure I have." She tried to remember the conversation; she even called up earlier conversations with Grant and Turner. It was too hard to remember, "Sure I have…" she repeated.

Sharon's expression dropped a bit, "Well if you already have, what's the harm in saying it now?"

Penny's eyes were wide, almost with wonder, "I… I can."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "I know you can. You're not impaired when it comes to talking, trust me I know that." Her voice became sad, "Say his name. It'll help."

Penny smiled uncomfortably. She didn't know why but she couldn't bring herself to say  _his_  name, "I don't want to." She frowned, "I didn't even notice I was avoiding it."

Sharon gave her a sympathetic look, "Well you are, he's not Voldemort. Come on, just say it. Doesn't mean anything."

Penny stared at her plate, "Loki."

Sharon raised her glass to Penny, "Excellent! See. All better."

Penny laughed and gave Sharon a smile, "I guess that wasn't so bad! Whatever! Loki! Good." She took a sip of her water.

The rest of the lunch went splendidly. Penny continued to laugh and talk with Sharon and Sharon left contented that she was helping her friend get over whatever had happened to her in Puente Antiguo. She saw how hard it was for Penny to say Loki's name but as the lunch progressed she could see the wonderful improvement in her fragile friend. She walked Penny to her car and they hugged and parted ways after Penny promised to see Sharon and Todd for dinner the day after the next.

Penny pulled out of the parking lot with the smile she had given Sharon plastered to her face. She let it fade in to a neutral expression as she made her way back on to the road. She stared at the pavement ahead of her with an intense focus. She bit her lip as she pulled in to the hotel parking lot. She quickly got herself into the elevator where Grant and Turner joined her. They asked her about the lunch and she responded saying that it was wonderful. The moment the door to their room opened she made a beeline for her bedroom, telling the agents that she would be painting and would prefer not to be disturbed. She paced around her room for a bit, shaking her hands wildly.

Under her breath she was hastily repeating, "Lokilokilokiloki"

She stopped and took a deep breath. She stood perfectly still. She closed her eyes. She had fooled Sharon. At first she hadn't, Sharon had seen through her. It was after she said Loki's name that she had managed to hide it all from her friend. It was true that she hadn't realized that she was avoiding saying his name aloud. But when she had uttered those two little syllables her whole internal world changed. She had kept a calm exterior, more than a calm exterior; she had been charming and happy. She smiled big without too much cheese and her laugh had come easily, hiding the storm that was raging inside of her. She had made it to her room  _And now I'm having a mental break down._  She opened her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed as tears began to flow. She sighed as she cried,  _This isn't fair._

She wiped away some of the tears, "You really got a hold on me princey."

She lay back. It had almost been nice to say his name. She sniffed a little as the tears subsided. "Loki." She tried.  _Yes. Quite nice._  "Loki, I miss you… and now I'm talking to myself. You may be literally driving me insane."

Out loud it wasn't so bad. To say a little bit of what she was feeling. She curled up,  _I miss you._

She shot up rather suddenly, "No. Nope." She got out of bed and shook herself. "Not happening. No curling up and dying. He is a bad dude." She walked over to the mirror, "And you are an awesome lady." She nodded at her puffy cheeks, "And yes, you cared about him. A great deal. But he helped you out of a rut. And," she headed over to her little work station, "He got you painting again. So stop moping and pull yourself together and just…" she picked up a brush and murmured, "be yourself."  _Not Blake's. Not Sharon's friend. Not Loki's. Just Penny. I've cared, I've cried and now Imma just live._  She started to paint.

Loki had been studying S.H.I.E.L.D documents when he stumbled open a file marked  _Holden_. For a moment he simply stared at the name. He had been keeping himself busy, studying and planning, arranging deals. He hadn't given many thoughts to that name. He did miss her but he couldn't afford to become so captivated by her as he had before. There was no denying that he had fallen for her. He accepted that, and he promised Penny that he would see her again. In actuality, he had seen her, the night he left. She just hadn't seen him. He wondered when he might be able to talk to her again. He opened her folder. He scanned the screen and frowned. She had moved. He looked up and away. She had moved and he had no idea.  _How disconcerting._  His fingers twitched and he gave the screen one more glance, rechecking her current address. His head tilted slightly and he thought for a moment,  _This cannot happen again._  It wouldn't be fair to Penny if he prevented her from moving from place to place but he felt that he needed to know where she was; he assured himself that he was only concerned with her safety; he wouldn't go spying on her again. Suddenly an idea came to his head. He waved his hand and a stunning silver chain with a beautiful emerald gem appeared. He took it between his palms and placed a few charms on it.  _Now I'll know where you are._ He waved the necklace away and made about traveling to Penny's new location.

* * *

There was no one in the hotel room when he arrived, a quick sweep of the bedroom revealed Penny's bag and painting set up. He smiled when he saw the lovely coloured canvases; his distraction had quite the gift. He pulled the necklace from the air and tucked it under her pillow. Then he ripped out a piece of paper from the hotel notepad. He grabbed a pen and stared at the blank paper. What could he possibly say?

Suddenly he heard the suite's door open. His shroud already in place he braced himself for the sight of Penny. He heard her tell the agents that she was going to paint and the sound of her voice was nearly enough to make his head spin. And then she was entering the room. He immediately knew something was wrong, something was off about her smile. And then she begun pacing and uttering his name like a mad woman. He simply stared, unable to do anything but watch. It was his name she was saying, he had never heard anyone talk like that, not when they were referring to him. And then she was still. So still. If ever there was a moment to make his presence known… her eyes were closed. He took a hesitant step towards her, her name on the tip of his tongue. But then she was sitting on the bed crying. He felt a little sick. He had done many terrible things in his life but he was beginning to believe that what he had done to Penny was the worst. He should have stayed far away from her.

She wiped some of her tears away, "You really got a hold on me princey."

He narrowed his eyes;  _Do you know I'm here?_  She had just addressed him; there was no one else in the room. He watched as she lay back on the bed. He debated saying something and letting her hear it. Perhaps tell her just how much of a hold she had on him. Then she said his name. Softly and sweetly. He had never been particularly sentimental but the way she said his name made his heart swell and beat a bit faster.

"Loki, I miss you… and now I'm talking to myself. You may be literally driving me insane."

He smiled sadly,  _Of course you can't know I'm here._  It was a ridiculous notion that she might have known but a part of him had hoped that he might not have been completely invisible. He watched as she curled up on the bed and his heart stung, he wanted so badly to go to her side and hold her.  _I miss you. By Valhalla I miss you._  He watched as she got out of bed and shook herself, making her way about the room.

She frowned at herself in the mirror, "No. Nope. Not happening. No curling up and dying. He is a bad dude. And you are an awesome lady. And yes, you cared about him. A great deal. But he helped you out of a rut. And he got you painting again. So stop moping and pull yourself together and just… be yourself."

Hearing this Loki felt very conflicted. On the one hand he could see that she beginning to paint him as a villain whose time with her had passed, on the other she was so beautifully strong. He watched as she began painting.

He returned his gaze to the piece of paper; he supposed there was only one thing he needed to write. Placing his note with the gift under her pillow he tore himself away from her.

The rest of Penny's day passed pleasantly and soon enough she was hopping under the covers, ready for sleep. She turned off the bedside lamp and rolled onto her side. She slid one hand under her cheek and the other under her pillow, where she felt something, something not very pillow-ey. She frowned and turned the light back on and picked up her pillow. Her breath caught in her throat.

_Sleep Well._

She contemplated ripping it up. And then her eyes alighted on the necklace. "Oh my." She ran her fingers over the jewel. She bit her lip. She wouldn't wear it.  _But I'll keep it._  She got out of bed and put it in the zipper pocket of her bag. She looked at the note before slipping it in her pillowcase, deciding that she was too tired to deal whatever this contact insinuated. She closed her eyes and heard the echo of a memory of a voice saying those two words to her.  _Well played god of mischief. I'm game._  She felt a sinking feeling in her chest,  _I'm just afraid that hearts is trump. And playing with hearts…_  she let her thoughts slide away as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Strong Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new badass ladies and a cameo from Nick Fury.

Nick Fury sat in a booth of a restaurant doing his best to be patient. It wasn't often that anyone was ever late meeting him. Government agents were like that; punctual and reliable. The person he was meeting was not a government agent. He had known Sloane for a number of years; she was young, perhaps twenty-five but certainly an intriguing person. He had offered her a position in S.H.I.E.L.D after his first encounter with her. She declined; she had told him that she had a problem with authority, especially government authority. He had laughed and decided he liked her. If he ever needed something done outside of S.H.I.E.L.D it was Sloane he called. She was supremely efficient and didn't bother asking many questions nor would she ever tell a single soul about any information entrusted to her. He looked up as he saw her approaching, a quick glance to the time revealed that she was thirteen minutes late.

If anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D saw Sloane they would never believe that Nick Fury would entrust her with the jobs that she was more than capable of. She was tall and thin and pale. She was wearing her trademark colour, black; black skinny jeans, black tank top, and a big black leather jacket. He was pretty sure it was a man's jacket and it dwarfed her tiny frame. She looked like some sort of a punk rock supermodel. She definitely wasn't traditionally beautiful with short black hair that framed a face that held wide set eyes that were too big and lips that were perhaps a little too thick and square. Something about her was reminiscent of the sort of pretty found on runway models, a little too striking. He was certain she would be the sort of person with many friends and admirers if she didn't have such a gruff exterior. He had learned to never ask her anything personal, which apparently included asking her where she got her jacket from. Her personality wasn't abrasive, she just wasn't terribly fond of people, nor did she care too much about her appearance, every time he met her she was wearing some sort of variation of what she was wearing today, and she never wore makeup, not that she was worse off or anything, she was most striking naturally.

He decided to inform her of her tardiness, "Thirteen minutes late."

She slipped into the seat across from him, "Hello, Mr. Fury, good to see you too." Her voice was dry and quiet. She grabbed her menu and scanned it quickly before folding it and raising her eyes to meet his.

Fury kept his poker face, "I have a job for you."

She answered him without any emotion, as always, "I assumed."

He leaned forward, "This one is big."

She sighed, "They always are."

"Sloane," he met her eyes with a steady, serious gaze, "I know that you know the drill, you understand confidentiality and you have always been a person I can count on."

A waitress came to their table and interrupted the conversation, taking their orders.

Fury continued, "This is a very particular and difficult situation."

Sloane nodded and took a sip of her water, "I'm in. I like working for you."

He gave her a pleased look, "Someone has been getting into our files. It's possible we have a mole."

She sat back. Very quietly she muttered, "Yikes."

"We have reason to suspect that one of our current adversaries could possibly be the one accessing the files, given they're related to him."

Sloane narrowed her eyes, "But?"

Fury sighed, "It doesn't add up. There's more than him. I'm sure of it."

She studied him, "And you don't know who."

"No."

She raised an eyebrow, "What am I to do?"

"All the files that have been touched are pertaining to specific people. If you stick around them I'm confidant you'll find something that is out of the ordinary."

"And you're thinking a mole?"

He folded his hands, "Someone is getting information. The files they're finding are too specific to be found without inside aid."

"But your 'adversary', you think he can get into the files?"

For a moment Nick Fury looked tired, "I don't know what he can do. He seems capable of anything."

"Is it possible he's delivering the information?"

Fury shook his head slightly, "They're separate. I know it."

Sloane looked at him sceptically for a moment, "Fair enough, you're the boss. But it's safe to assume that everyone else thinks it's this 'adversary' that's getting the information."

Fury nodded, "Should make it easier for you. No one suspects anything and if there is a mole than he doesn't know I'm on to him."

Sloane pulled a pen from her jacket and scratched a number down onto a napkin, she handed it to Fury, "Here's my cell."

He glanced at the digits, "Always a different number."

She shrugged, "Pay-as-you-go. No mess, no fuss." She narrowed her eyes, "If you don't mind me asking, why do think it's not your 'adversary'?"

Fury leaned back, "Because I think he uses my agents to read the files for him, or something like that. He has abilities that extend beyond how this other character is breaking in. Another computer is hacking into our system, except that it's not really hacking in, it has the proper information and clearance to receive the files it's looking for except that it's none of my men doing it. Also the computer receiving the files apparently doesn't exist."

She shrugged again, "Maybe he just wants hardcopies?"

Fury gave her a level gaze, "You're talkative today."

Sloane smiled, "You're right. I don't mean to be but when you use the word adversary so ambiguously and make indications that this guy is capable of anything I can't say that I'm not curious."

"Don't worry about him. I've assembling a team to take care of him," he studied her for a moment, "Of course you might know more about him if you were a member of S.H.I.E.L.D."

She pursed her lips, "Fair point. So I'm shadowing agents?"

He nodded, "And a civilian. I have two agents with a civilian at the moment. Stick around them; see if any other agents contact them or if anyone is observing them."

Sloane sighed, "See if there's anything out of the ordinary."

He nodded as the waitress came with their food.

Sloane waited for the waitress to leave before standing up, "Information?"

Fury handed her a folder and a USB memory stick.

Sloane grabbed it, "Take mine to go." She started walking out, calling over her shoulder, "Thanks for lunch."

Fury watched her retreating form leave before grabbing her pasta, "'To go' my ass."

* * *

Sloane made her way to her motorbike outside the restaurant. She put the files on the seat and put her helmet on.

A man walked up to her, admiring the motorcycle, "Nice bike."

Sloane ignored him and took out a page of the information. ' _Penny' Holden… currently residing in a hotel in… Texas._  She looked up at the road,  _I could go to Texas._

The man was still there waiting in hopes that the stunningly attractive motorbike chick would acknowledge him. When it became clear that she was ignoring him, he was slightly miffed,  _Thinks she's too good for me_.

Sloane saw him shrink away out of the corner of her eye, she slipped the paper back in the folder and folded the folder up and put it in her pocket, zipping up her jacket. She swung her leg over her bike, "Thanks."

The man turned back as the bike grumbled to life, pleased she had responded.  _Nice enough to respond,_  he watched her deliberately avoid his gaze and head out on to the open road,  _not interested though._  He sighed and headed into the restaurant.

Sloane enjoyed the slight rush she got as she moved onto the highway. She enjoyed the speed and thrill of the bike. When she first got her motorcycle license it was only because she could get it faster than a car license. She still didn't have a driver's license. Not that it really mattered, she loved her bike. On her bike she had time to herself to let her mind wander; it was currently wandering over her lunchtime conversation. She was sort of excited about this job. Sloane was never a person to get excited about anything really, not outwardly at least. But she had meant what she said at the restaurant, she liked working for Fury. He was one of the very few employers she had had that took her seriously.

She wondered if he knew her secret. She supposed it was very possible that Nick Fury knew. He was extremely resourceful and very intelligent and though Sloane was intensely private and told no more than one person anything about herself in the past nine years, Fury worked for the government. And the government seemed to know a lot. She was quite certain that if Fury didn't know he probably had some sort of suspicion.

Sloane was a mutant. She enjoyed her 'mutation'. It was truly quite handy, given the line of work she often found herself employed in. She wasn't sure what she would call her ability. She could feel strength. More than that. Once she touched someone she could feel how much strength they possessed, just regular old physical strength. The best part was that her body could then mimic whatever strength it felt and redirect it to any part of her body. So she could take the strength of one man, his arms, legs, jaw, everything and put it in its entirety in just one of her arms. She could pack quite the punch. The mimicry wouldn't last for a very long time but it worked perfectly for any kind of fight. It took concentration and patience but since she was fourteen Sloane had come to master her gift. There was only one person alive who knew. There were others who she assumed knew that something was different about her, Fury for example. Or anyone who had been unfortunate enough to come to blows with her.

Sloane let all of her thoughts about her job and mutation slip away. She focused on the road ahead of her and accelerated.

* * *

The woman stood in front of her mirror and pouted. She studied her lipstick, it was the perfect shade of a deep yet bright red, and it matched her hair. Some redheads would shy away from wearing red but she was far more than ordinary. She then moved her focus over her outfit; a skin tight black dress that showed off her very generous curves and dangerously high black patent stilettoes. Satisfied, she continued with her makeup, a deliciously long cat eye was drawn and she added the faintest bit of shimmer in a few strategic points. She gave herself one more flattering look before leaving the bathroom. She walked quickly through the hallway into the hotel lobby. She sauntered over to the desk where a young man was currently ogling her. She gave him a beatific smile before addressing him coquettishly, "Hi."

The man behind the desk swallowed uncomfortably, "H-hi."

"I'm looking for a room."

He laughed nervously, "Of course! Just uh…" he looked at his computer screen franticly.

She drew his attention back to her, "Is it possible that suite 345 is free?"

He caught himself staring at her lips before answering, "I uh…" he quickly searched on the computer, "Yes. It's free."

She smiled, "Perfect, I've stayed there before you see."

He nodded, "Of course. Uh… now…" he scratched his head, suddenly unsure what he should do next.

Her voice was soothing, "Now you give me the key, my name is Melodi, my stay is indefinite, I'll be paying by visa."

He nodded again; quickly he sorted out the details and shakily offered the key card to her.

Melodi took it from him giving his hand a little squeeze, "Thanks sweetheart." She winked at him and slinked away to the elevator, giving him a little wave as the door closed. Her smile dropped when he could no longer see her. She waited patiently until she arrived at her floor. She made her way to her room and gave the door of suite 344 a good look. "All in good time," she breathed before entering her own suite. She threw her Louis Vuitton bags into the living room and switched the lights on. She placed her hands on her hips and surveyed her new abode. "Classy…" she looked at the sleek furniture and imagined the suite across the hall was fairly identical.

Her features became fiercely beautiful as they slid into a cat-like smile, "You have lovely taste Miss Holden."

* * *

Penny had had a rather uneventful day. She had spent the day gathering groceries and calling her mother. She also had a phone call with Chris who was wondering when she would return. She found herself trying to formulate some sort of plan for the future which was difficult because she felt let her life was almost on hold until the situation with Loki exploded and her companionship with S.H.I.E.L.D ended.

She avoided her room. Because she knew that once she went in she would have to face the stunning little necklace sitting in her bag. After an hour of attempting to ignore her compulsion to paint she decided that she would enter the room, she simply wouldn't look at the necklace. Instead she walked over to her little workstation. She smiled as she picked up her paint brush and then froze.

Tucked into the corner of the back of one of her canvases was a little piece of paper. She quickly snuck a glance towards her door to make sure it was closed. She reached out to grab it but stopped. She had a choice here, she realized. She could walk away at this moment and ignore any note or any necklace that popped up. Or she could read the note and come to the realization that she was somehow still involved with Loki.  _Maybe I could read the note and then decide…_  she continued reaching but then stopped,  _no. I kind of have to decide now._ She stared at the note. _To Loki, or not to Loki… that is the question…_  She sighed. She already knew. She had known since she stabbed that agent in the leg with an arrow. She was his.  _Stuck by your side… or at least I'm choosing to be stuck there. Damn you Loki, I'm with you until the end._ Part of her knew that in a way it was the wrong decision; he was bad. She grabbed the paper and opened it:

_Penny,_

_I am a coward; delivering the necklace without speaking with you, delivering this note without seeing you. I apologize. However, in my defense I wonder if perhaps you have decided to let go of me. I would completely understand. Perhaps not completely but I would always accept any situation that would make you happy. The true core of my cowardice stems from the delivery of the necklace yesterday. You see, you were in the room while I was there. You were in a most frightful state, I must add. And I did nothing. I am sorry. It occurred to me, much later, that you are my only true friend and no matter what is going on around us I should be able to talk with you. I am sure that you are more than displeased with my current course of action, despite your tremendous compassion for which I am incredibly grateful for._

_I could go on, however, if you have decided that you wish to no longer see me I would simply be wasting your time. I never wish to waste your time. I'd like to end this letter but I have this horrible fear that once I finish this I will never be able to talk to you again. If perhaps, your feelings are not this and you would like to see me again then it would be wonderful if you could possibly write back, leave your note in the same spot. If you wish. I suppose you wouldn't have to. You can leave it wherever you like it._

_Penny you are making flustered and you aren't even here. I should end this now._

_Your 'Spaceman'_

She stared at the page and nearly laughed out loud. She put her hand over her mouth, smiling,  _He is adorable…_ She sighed,  _and these the words of a villain_. She stopped smiling.  _Okay, clear your head. Do I burn this letter or do I write back?_  It was clear that there was more to him than a raging psychopath. She looked at elegant script,  _there's so much more to him… and he's throwing it all away._  She looked up suddenly;  _I'm going to fight for him_. Suddenly all of the inner turmoil that she had been feeling for the past two and a half weeks calmed. It was as if everything made sense. She grabbed a pen and pad:

_Dear Spaceman,_

_Might I begin by saying that you are, in fact, a coward. You should have said something! Jerk. It is completely unfair that you should see me and I can't see you, and also slightly creepy. However, I'm not angry. Something about the written word softens my wrath I suppose. By the way the necklace is beautiful, I love it. I don't think I ever told you but Becky used to make jewellery. Pretty much all my jewellery is from her. This information is not really relevant other than the fact that I'm thrilled to have a physical piece of this new life of mine._ _You are right about me being upset about your current course of action… I'm pretty sure that's an understatement._

_Please stop being insane, it would be much appreciated._

_Also, I'm pretty sure anything you could say to me would not be 'wasting my time'. That is ridiculous; you don't talk a lot which makes me even more excited to hear from you. It's a clever social trick I must say. And Loki, you can always talk to me. You are my friend, and I'm happy to hear that I'm your friend… I don't think I'm your only friend; I have a sneaking suspicion more people than you know care for you. You're too lovely for anyone not to like you. Maybe not. I don't really know. Maybe you're horrible to everyone else. I don't really know anything about the people you know. I'd like to though. Can you tell me more about you now that I'm sort of accepting you? Oh, yeah, by the way, I'm sort of accepting you. I'm not a hundred percent sure what that means. Other than the facts that I'd really like to get to know you more and I'd also like to kiss you more. That's the nice thing about writing a letter; you can write stuff that you wouldn't normally have the guts to say. So there it is: I'd like to kiss you some more. You're quite talented in that department. There's an idea! How about you give up being evil and take up kissing instead? Just me though. You're only allowed to kiss me._

_I suppose I'm being very liberal here, assuming that we're some sort of couple. Well now you know. I have feelings for you… we should be a couple. Also, I'm sure you've figured this out, I'm being watched by two government agents. It's kind of weird. I like them though. Don't hurt them or… I'll hurt you. I will too, you saw the baseball bat._

_I don't want to end my letter either. I have nothing more to really say. Not yet anyways but I enjoy writing this to you. I like talking to you. So we should talk some more. Oh by the way, I never want to see you again… just joking! Not a very funny joke but I thought it was kind of funny. I like teasing you a bit. I apologise but I think that as long as you are scheming I get to tease you. I'm being a bit generous here._

_Well, as per usual I have said far more than you. I'll stop here. Come see me, the sooner the better._

_Your Penny._

_P.S. You make me flustered too! Well, you were here when I had that minor meltdown. So hurry up, make me flustered in person!_

…  _that came out wrong and I'm writing in pen so…_

She left it at that. She read it over and almost ripped it up it was so embarrassing but then Grant knocked on her door and she quickly stuffed it in the back corner of the canvas, besides, if she couldn't be embarrassed around Loki than it wouldn't be a very fun relationship. She stuck Loki's note in her pocket and went to open her door.

 


	3. So Very Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny gets set up on a blind date. Sharon, Liam, and Todd make new discoveries about Penny.

When Penny woke up in the morning the first thing she did was to run over to the canvas and check its back corner. Her note was still in place. She sighed and prepared for the day.

Her day continued as usual, and around three she talked to Sharon and remembered they had dinner plans. She quickly began searching through her small bag of clothes and decided that she needed to wear something new out to dinner. She went out to a couple of little shops and at around six she emerged from her room in a little polka-dotted white and pink summer dress.

The change from her everyday jeans did not go unnoticed, Grant looked up from the apple he was eating and Turner looked up and over his shoulder from his inspection of the mini fridge.

Turner grabbed a water bottle and stood up, "You look great!" he swung the fridge door closed.

Penny smiled and looked down at her recent purchase, "Thank-you, I like it."

Grant studied her, "Yeah the dress is nice. You're all smiley though."

Turner nodded, "I noticed that too."

She shrugged, "Oh you know just excited to go out with my friends, feels a bit normal."

Grant continued to eye her carefully, "I bet."

Penny snuck a glance at her dress in the mirror, "And this dress is pretty cute."

Turner laughed, "A little retail therapy goes a long way, eh Pen?"

Penny gave a small chuckle and then stopped and stared at Turner, "Did you just call me Pen?"

Turner nodded, "Yes. Yes I did."

She gave him a funny look, "Felt the need to give a nickname another nickname?"

Turner shrugged, "I think so. Yeah. Sorry."

Penny grinned, "Totally fine. People used to call me Pen all the time. I just thought it was funny; I guess some people can't handle two syllables."

Grant half choked on his apple.

Turner raised his hands in defense, "Hey now."

Penny rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! That was a pathetic insult."

Turner raised his eyebrows, "Maybe, but all I did was call you Pen!"

She laughed, "Sorry, just in a good mood."

Turner smiled and turned to Grant, "Apparently she's meaner when she's happy."

Grant stood up and threw the core of the apple into the garbage, "Yeah, what's with that Penny? Go cry and paint or something."

Penny picked up her purse and stared at Grant in open-mouthed shock, "Oh my god. That was so mean!"

Grant smirked and opened the door, "Don't insult Turner."

Turner gave Penny a smug look before passing by Grant, who was holding the door open, into the hallway. Penny shook her head and made about following him when Grant stopped her.

He searched her face for a moment, "Didn't mean anything by that."

She smiled, "Oh I know." She waited for him to move.

He continued to look at her, "It is funny how one little dress can change things."

She squirmed under his gaze, "Yeah."

Grant waited until her eyes met his, "That's all, right? Just the dress?"

She nodded and looked away before smiling at him, "I think it's really cute."

Grant smiled reluctantly and followed Turner.

Penny stood still for a moment, shaken by Grant's inquisition. She sighed and went to wait with the agents by the elevator. The trio was there only for a moment when the door to the elevator opened to reveal one knockout of a redhead.

The elevator occupant smiled at them, "Hello," she stepped out of the elevator, "Are you three staying on this floor?"

Turner nodded, "Uh, yeah."

Grant smiled, "You too?"

The redhead nodded, her eyes wandered over to Penny, "I'll be seeing you then." She winked at them before sauntering down the hallway.

Penny nearly jumped when the elevator began to close, Grant stuck out his hand to intercept it and the three went inside.

There was silence for a moment as Turner pressed the lobby button.

Penny laughed, "Well I'll just say it. She was hot."

Turner stared at the door as though it might open and once again reveal the crimson-haired beauty, "I think I'm in love."

Grant sighed, "Yeah. She was something."

Penny shook her head, "Normally I would make some snide comment about the shallowness of men but I actually completely understand."

The elevator opened and they walked out slightly bewildered and laughing.

* * *

Penny had made an earlier discovery that the restaurant was within walking distance of the hotel and took a pleasant fifteen minute walk to meet her friends. She spotted Sharon's blonde curls and started to make her way to the table but then frowned because Sharon was sitting with Todd and someone else she didn't know. She headed towards the table and smiled hesitantly once she reached them.

Sharon stood up and gave her a little hug, "Penny! So glad you're here. This is our friend Alan."

Penny smiled and outstretched her hand, "Hi, I'm Penny."

He grinned at her and shook her hand, "I'm Alan."

Everyone sat down. Penny smiled and glanced around, no one said anything. Her gaze came to Sharon who wiggled her eyebrows and looked back and forth between Penny and Alan. Penny frowned, unsure what her friend could possibly be indicating.

And then she got it,  _Oh_. She looked over at Alan.  _Oh no._ She glanced fearfully back at Sharon who winked.  _Oh hell no, this cannot..._ She stole a glance at Todd who looked almost apologetic. _This cannot be a set up._  She rubbed her forehead and then nearly laughed out loud. She stopped and bit her lip before taking a sip of water.

She discovered that Alan was a florist. He was quite nice, very interested in flowers and actually quite cute but completely and utterly wrong for her. She couldn't pin point what it was exactly. The more she talked to him the more she couldn't understand what it was that possessed Sharon to set her up with him. He was the sort of person that lived in his own world, something she could relate to but his world apparently encouraged him to never stop talking. Whenever Penny would try to say something Alan cut her off. He wasn't doing it rudely but she couldn't help but be mystified at his conversation technique. Regardless, she kept conversation with him, every now and then shooting Todd a look that simply said ' _rescue me!_ ' Todd would fight laughter and look away.

Half way through dinner she was rescued by an unexpected saviour.

Liam came quite unpredictably and rather abrasively. He pulled up a chair and sat beside Penny, "Hello folks. Hope you don't mind if I join you."

Alan was slightly confused, Sharon sent Liam a death glare, Todd seemed suspiciously unsurprised, and Penny was incredibly grateful that the awkwardness would soon end. She squeezed his arm and said with relief, "I'm so happy to see you."

Sharon kicked her under the table.

Liam grinned and then looked down at her hand.

Penny, realizing what it might mean to him, quickly pulled her hand away wondering if perhaps Liam shouldn't have come after all.

Dinner continued in an interesting fashion. It wasn't long before Alan and Liam began to one-up each other much to the supreme un-enjoyment of the women, Todd, however, seemed thoroughly amused. After the bills had been taken care of, with Penny insisting to both Alan and Liam that she would pay for her own meal, their waiter came to their table and handed Penny a lovely jade flower with a golden stem.

Penny took the flower and stared at it, her heart pounding. She looked up at the waiter, "Who is this from?"

The waiter smiled, "I believe he asked to be referred to as 'your Spaceman'."

Alan's eyebrows went up past his glasses, "My, you sure are popular Penny."

Penny stared at him for a moment before turning back to the waiter, "Is he here?"

The waiter shook his head, "He left."

She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Thank-you."

The waiter inclined his head and then left.

Sharon stared at the flower, "Penny?"

Liam swallowed, "Who is it from?"

Penny just stared at the flower.

Sharon poked her, "Trouble, with a capital T. Remember?"

Alan leaned forward, "That is exquisite. May I?"

Penny nodded absentmindedly as Alan grabbed the flower. And then Grant came up beside her and she had to do a double take because it was Grant and these were here friends. She stared at him flabbergasted.

Liam raised an eyebrow, "Hi?"

Grant nodded at him, "Hello." He turned to Penny, "Can we talk?"

Alan looked up from the flower, "Very popular…"

Penny couldn't think, "Wha…"

Sharon frowned, "Who are you?

Grant thought for a moment, "Who am I?" he looked to Penny.

Penny gave him a bewildered look.

Grant shrugged and turned to Sharon, "Penny and I used to work together… and…" he looked back to Penny, "and I need to know if that flower is from  _him_."

Penny gulped.

Sharon's eyes narrowed and she kicked Penny again, "From who?"

Penny winced and looked at everyone, "This guy… a friend, our friend," she pointed to herself and Grant, "His name is Turner. He sends me flowers… jokingly, of course. For fun, when we meet up. So I know he's around."

Grant nodded, "That's our Turner."

Sharon frowned, sensing that this Grant character was in on whatever Penny was hiding from her, "Spaceman?"

Penny laughed, "Oh, well he works for the government," she ignored Grant's minor panic attack, "So I call him Spaceman cause I'm convinced he works with aliens."

There was a moment of silence.

Alan broke it, "This flower isn't a fake but I've never seen anything like it, funny that you call him Spaceman. This is unlike anything I've ever seen, I'd be inclined to believe that it's from outer space." He laughed.

Penny laughed uneasily and made brief eye contact with Grant who was already grabbing his phone. He appeared to send a quick text before turning back to the group.

Todd stood up, "Well, it has been an extremely exciting night for Penny it would appear. Shall we?"

Everyone exited the table and walked out of the restaurant, Grant sticking by Penny. As they were walking into the parking lot they were intercepted.

Loki came out from behind a car, his eyes trained on Penny.

Penny stopped breathing.

Liam actually groaned.

Alan muttered something about Penny being extremely popular.

Grant pulled Penny behind him and turned to face Loki only to be met by the god of mischief's fist. He hit the ground quickly.

Everyone gasped and Alan clung to the flower, "Oh my god."

Penny stared, wide-eyed at Grant's form. Her mouth had dropped and she stared at Loki in shock. Before she could say anything Turner was running out from somewhere, gun raised.

He set his aim on Loki, "Hands up! Do not move."

Loki smiled condescendingly but stayed where he was, "You wouldn't shoot me in front of her, would you?"

Turner didn't respond, instead he addressed Penny, "Penny, I need you to step away from him, no disappearing act today."

Penny did as she was told and shot Loki a desperate look, "You can't hurt him!"

Turner turned to Penny with a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Penny if he doesn't cooperate-

Loki cut him off, "I believe she was talking to me."

Turner frowned and looked back at Penny, "Really?"

She gave him a hapless smile, "Yeah kinda…"

Turner looked kind of dejected.

Loki waved his hand and threw a little green ball of smoke at Turner who promptly lost consciousness.

Penny looked at the two unconscious agents before turning to Loki in a panic, "I told you not to hurt them!"

Loki viewed her calmly, "I promise you they are unharmed." He glanced at Grant, "He may be sore in the morning."

She stared at him. A thousand emotions began to assault her; she chose to focus on anger, "He may be sore in the morning? Are you kidding me? You just punched him in the face!"

Loki looked at the unconscious S.H.I.E.L.D agent before smirking at Penny, "Well at least I didn't stab him with an arrow."

Penny frowned angrily; short of a response. She shook her head and stared at Loki. And then she really realized that she was really looking at Loki, not just remembering him or finding a note or a necklace. He was here, right in front of her. For a moment she simply got lost in his eyes. It felt both like an eternity and a small instant since she had last seen him. She felt odd, she felt suddenly better than she had felt in a long time. His presence was both soothing and thrilling. He was making her feel contradictions,  _not a good sign._

Todd was the first one out of his three companions to be able to form words, "What the hell is going on?"

Penny glanced back to her friends and Alan, "It's complicated, I'll tell you later." She turned back to Loki who was checking Grant's phone.

Todd opened his arms, turning to his fiancée, "What?"

Sharon shrugged and said tersely, "Just watch."

Loki sighed, "He's already made contact with other S.H.I.E.L.D agents."

Penny felt uneasy, "Meaning?"

"I have to leave you; otherwise things could be rather unpredictable and messy. Unless," he paused, searching Penny's eyes "Come with me."

She smiled at him sadly, "I can't." She couldn't. Not if she really was going to fight for him, which she fully intended to do. If she left with him she'd be hidden away with him while he continued doing whatever he was doing and she wouldn't do that, no matter how wonderful it felt to see him again.

He nodded, half-heartedly, "I know." He understood, by staying, by standing her ground she wasn't pretending that everything was alright, she wasn't forgetting who he was or what he was capable of and that was better because it meant that she was truly involved and fighting. It meant that she cared about him, all of him. He studied her for a moment; she was beautiful in her dress. He didn't need to look at her neck to know the necklace wasn't there, he would have felt it if it was.

"You're not wearing the necklace."

Penny shook her head, "No… I don't know if I'm…" she paused trying to understand why she still kept it zipped up in her bag, "I don't know. I'm not ready I guess… or something."

Loki frowned slightly, "Not ready? You should wear it."

It was Penny's turn to frown, "Wait. Why?"

Loki debated telling her but then his eyes fell on the people behind her, "Hello, Sharon, Todd," he nearly grimaced, "Liam." He studied the other figure holding his flower and pointed at him, "Who is that?"

Alan swallowed nervously.

Penny turned back, "Oh, that's Alan."

Loki tilted his head, "He has my flower."

Alan's eyes widened and he shakily held out the flower.

Penny shrugged, "He's a florist. And if I'm not mistaken you gave the flower to me." Her eyes twinkled, "Sharon set us up."

Loki's expression remained neutral but his eyes looked to Penny in confusion.

Penny was overcome with emotion for his adorableness, "Like, she set us up on a date sort of, perhaps hoping we would get along well enough to become romantically involved."

Loki blinked at Penny before turning and narrowing his eyes at Alan who gulped.

Penny turned to her friends, glaring at Sharon, "And Sharon knew I wouldn't just go out on a date so she didn't tell me, instead she made it sort of a double date, knowing I would have to stay if she and Todd were there."

Sharon straightened and stood tall, "It was for your own good. You've been moping." She glared at Loki, "On account of you I believe."

Loki kept eye contact with Sharon for a moment and then he raised an eyebrow, "What is Liam doing here?"

Liam looked a little flustered, "Well, I hadn't seen Penny yet and Todd told me-

Sharon hit Todd, "You told him!"

Todd flinched, "He had a right to know!"

Penny let her gaze slip away from her friends who continued to bicker and turned to look at Loki who was looking at her group with amused annoyance. As if he felt her gaze he turned to her. Penny felt the world slip away, amazed at how wonderful it was to just see him.

Loki watched her, feeling a similar sensation of belonging. He knew he had to leave. He looked away from her and exhaled before turning back to her and closing the distance between them. He pulled her in and kissed her.

Penny felt the world exploding. She kissed him back, her heart aching and blood pumping. For a moment everything was simple, it was just her and Loki, hearts pounding in time and lips moving perfectly together. She felt at home. They pulled away, breathing heavily.

He kissed her quickly once more, "Soon." He promised.

She nodded, her eyes still closed, only opening them as he pulled away.

He stepped away as a black car pulled up, he gave Penny his half-smile, "Wear your necklace."

Men with guns jumped out of the car.

Penny looked at Loki confused, and then he disappeared.

* * *

Penny and her friends and Alan were taken to a non-descript building where they were separated from one another. Penny was brought to a bright room with a table and two chairs; she sat down and waited.

It was about twenty minutes when her solitude was interrupted and Agent Coulson entered carrying papers.

She sat up straight.

Coulson sat down across from her, "Miss Holden."

"Mr. Coulson."

He glanced up at her, "Agent."

Penny bit her lip, "Sorry."

He studied the papers, "It doesn't actually matter. So, tell me about what happened."

Penny took a deep breath, and leaned forward, "Okay. Um. In the restaurant, after dinner I received a flower from Loki. Grant came over to check out where the flower came from. We all left the restaurant. Loki came out, punched Grant, Turner then ran out with his gun, Loki threw a ball of green smoke in his face and he fell. Loki spoke to me for a moment," she noticed Coulson's movement to speak, "He didn't reveal any nefarious schemes or anything. I was upset about him knocking out Grant and Turner. And then," she sighed, "That's all really. You guys showed up and he vamoosed."

Coulson made a couple quick notes, "Your friends said that Loki mentioned a necklace. Twice."

Penny sat back, "Oh yeah. Who was that observant?"

Coulson almost smiled, "Everyone except for Mr. Harding."

She frowned, "Harding? Oh! Alan. Alan Harding?"

Coulson nodded.

Penny shrugged, "We didn't get to last names. Well, the necklace."

"I should inform you that we found the 'Sleep Well' note in your pillowcase."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, "Oh."

"How long has that been there?"

Penny looked up at the ceiling, thinking, "Umm… I guess about two days. The necklace came with it. I wasn't there when he left them. I hadn't seen him since he left me on that cliff."

Coulson wrote this down and then looked up at her, "Why didn't you inform Grant or Turner?"

She shrugged, "I knew you'd take it away."

He gave her a stern look, "You have to report these things Penny."

"Why? You'll take them away and they don't mean anything to you!"

"We have to test them. When you return to the suite you will give the necklace to Turner."

Penny nodded, knowing that she had a gold necklace with green flowers on it that Becky made for her in her bag in the hotel; she would give that necklace to Turner.  _Turner._  She sat up abruptly, "How are they? Grant and Turner?"

Coulson smiled slightly, "They're fine. Turner is conscious and seems to be perfectly normal, Grant will have a pair of black eyes most likely but there is no other damage; he'll stay with us over night to make sure. It seems Loki was careful not to hurt them permanently. Why do you think that is?"

She bit her lip, her head shaking slightly, "I think he knew it would upset me. Besides I doubt he would normally go around punching people out."

Coulson handed Penny a small rectangular screen, "This is for you, from Director Fury."

Penny's brows furrowed, "What?"

Coulson got out of his chair, "Say your full name to activate it and when it's done say your full name again."

Penny turned it over in her hands, "What is it?"

Coulson walked to the door, "A message." He paused as he opened the door, "My advice would be to really listen to what Director Fury wants to tell you and you alone. I probably don't need to inform you that this is a rare occasion. When you're finished you can leave, your friends are waiting for you. Do you remember the way to the entrance?"

She nodded.

Coulson began to leave, addressing her as he went, "Miss Holden."

She smiled at him, "Agent." She paused, "Hey, thanks by the way."

Coulson turned to her, slightly taken aback, "For what?"

Penny shrugged, "I don't know, in a way, you guys have been super nice to me. So thanks for doing your job and being a stand-up guy."

Coulson stood awkwardly in the doorway, "You're welcome." He nodded once at her and then left, the door swinging close.

Penny stared at the little device. She put it on the table and took a breath, "Okay. Penny Holden."

Nothing happened.

"Right, full name," she looked around her, feeling a little ridiculous, "Penelope Monica Holden."

The screen came alive.

Fury looked at her from his tiny screen confinement, "Hello Penny. What I am about to tell you is extremely confidential. If you feel uncomfortable with this, repeat your name."

Penny stared at the screen.

Fury waited a moment before continuing, "Penny I have issued someone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D to watch you. She is trustworthy. I wasn't going to tell you originally; Sloane is very good at going unnoticed; however, it might be better for the both of you to have confidence in each other. The reason I have employed Sloane is that there is someone gaining access to S.H.I.E.L.D files pertaining to you. Everyone here believes that it is Loki. I'm not so sure. I figured you had the right to know. Sloane's job is to hang around you to try and see if there is a third party, apart from Loki and S.H.I.E.L.D who is interested in you. Sometime soon you'll run into Sloane, I think you'll know when you her when you see her, she will say, 'Hey, were you at Jack and Jill's wedding?' and you will answer, 'Oh my god. Yes. You danced with Chris.'."

Penny almost laughed at Fury's deadpan delivery and then shook away the weirdness of him knowing that she had a friend named Chris.

"From there on you two are on your own. Sloane isn't much for communication nor is she particularly fond of people, however, I spoke to her earlier and she seemed prepared to be friendly. I hope you will be as well. Do not tell Turner and Grant. Or anyone. At all."

Fury said this with such intensity that Penny leaned away from the screen.

"Sloane will not be constantly at your side but she will appear to be your friend who visits often. Do not hesitate to report anything or anyone that you feel is out of the ordinary to Sloane." Fury leaned back in his chair, "I'd like to thank-you for your cooperation Miss Holden." He paused and then sighed, "Whatever you're going through, we appreciate your ability to be a part of this. Good luck."

Fury stared at her from the screen, "Repeat your name."

Penny hesitated.

Fury seemed to glare, "Now."

She jumped, "Penelope Monica Holden!"

The device went black. After a moment the screen physically cracked.

Penny stared at it for a minute before gingerly reaching out and picking it up. She sat back and thought about the message. So her mission was to befriend this Sloane character. Something about Fury's faith in her made her feel like she truly was a part of this whole situation. It felt good to be doing something, even something like making a friend with Sloane-who-doesn't-like-people. Penny stood up and left the room, there was no one in the hallway, and in fact she didn't see a single soul until she made it to the entrance way where she was met by Sharon, Todd, and Liam. They all stood when they saw her.

Sharon stepped forward, "Hey, they told us everything, I think."

Penny felt a little lighter hearing this, "Good. Want to come over and hear my side?"

Sharon smiled, "Yeah."

A door swung open and Turner emerged, "Penny!"

Penny was relieved to see Turner looking perfectly fine, "Turner! I'm so sorry, so sorry."

He stopped beside her, "It's no problem, really. I'm fine." He stared at her, "I thought you'd be gone." He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so glad you're not."

She shrugged, "I'm here."

He looked into her eyes, "And you should be."

She smiled, "I know."

Turner grinned, "Thanks for listening to me by the way."

"Hmm?" Penny raised an eyebrow.

"When I asked you to move away from him you did."

Penny looked at him in disbelief, "Of course!"

Turner looked at her incredulously, "Of course? What? The last time someone told you to move away from him you stabbed a guy with an arrow!"

Penny ran a hand through her hair, "As if that came up again. Oh here," she handed him the broken message device, "It cracked on its own, I swear."

Turner took it and studied the screen, "Oh, no problem," he looked up, "Stay here." He disappeared through a door.

Liam took a step to Penny, "You stabbed someone with an arrow?"

Penny took in her friend's surprised expressions, "I guess they didn't tell you everything. I'll explain it all when we get back to the hotel, hey, where's Alan?"

Todd grinned, "He went home, a bit shaken but alright. I don't think he'll be calling you."

Penny laughed, "Oh I don't know, apparently I'm pretty exciting to be around."

Todd chuckled, "I suppose we've all had a bit of excitement tonight, but I think the look Loki gave him might have scared him into ever talking to you again."

Penny looked at him, "What look?"

Liam answered her dejectedly, "When you told him that Sharon set you up."

Todd gave Liam pitying look.

Sharon interjected, "He looked about ready to kill Alan, didn't help that Alan had the flower either."

Penny smiled, "Oh yeah, poor Alan, where is the flower?" she knew the answer almost immediately, "S.H.I.E.L.D took it."

Sharon nodded.

Turner re-emerged from a different door. He smiled at Penny, "Okay, let's go home!"

He walked out the front door and was followed by Sharon, Liam, and Todd. Penny hesitated. Turner had said 'home'. She supposed she had some sort of home here; she smiled and followed her little family.


	4. L and P against the World!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny's friends express concern over her situation. Loki desires to see Penny again.

When the troop returned to the hotel everyone sat down except for Penny, who stood in front of them prepared to tell her story.

Penny twiddled her thumbs nervously,  _Where do I begin?_ , "Okay. So the night of the 'telephone wires' incident-

Turner jumped up abruptly, "Penny! Okay, hold on. I have to talk to you quickly." He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the crowd and quietly whispered, "They can't know Stark is involved."

Penny nearly pouted, "That's the best part!"

"No Stark." He let her go and went back to his seat, "Sorry folks, had to clear a few things up, you'll grab the necklace for me after story time then?"

Penny eyed him carefully, "Sure thing."

Sharon cast Turner a suspicious glance before returning her attention to Penny.

Penny sighed, "Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah, yes; the 'telephone wires' incident. I was standing in a meadow," seeing the slightly confused expressions on her friends' faces she clarified, "Back home… or where I used to live, there's this meadow that I absolutely adore, you get out of the city and there's this gorgeous field. In springtime it's full of flowers and at night, the stars," she took a breath, "The stars are beautiful. The sky is so big and stunning. Anyways, I introduced Blake to the place and he took me there to break-up with me. Ugh, what a complete idiot. Anyways…"

As Penny told her story she gestured wildly and occasionally acted out any moments she found particularly exciting. As she relived her adventure she felt strangely detached, she gave a vivid storyteller performance but in the back of her head something wasn't quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it, so she just shared moments of her trip this time including silly moments she edited for Coulson, though she still didn't mention anything about Loki's heritage.

It was Turner's second time hearing the story but he found Penny's amendments for her new audience much more exciting and he definitely hadn't heard about the episode in which she got her hair stuck in a hair-dryer; he found himself shaking his head, Penny was one in a million.

As Sharon listened she felt very conflicted. On the one hand Penny was a very amusing story teller who was obviously very emotionally connected to her tale. On the other hand the more Sharon heard about Loki the more nervous she felt. And slightly guilty; she had practically thrown the two of them at each other. If only she had known more about Penny's mystery telephone wires guy, she found herself regretting the little get together she had thrown for Penny. She should have just taken Penny aside and talked to her, now she feared that Penny was in too deep. And the way Penny was telling her story, it was like 'Penny and Loki against the world'. Sharon saw that Penny identified herself with this magic spaceman and Sharon's actions earlier in the night only created a deeper wedge between herself and her friend.

Sharon had felt the divide from Penny when they had lunch together. A few weeks ago Penny had practically waltzed back into Sharon's life with a terrible break-up story and mysterious stranger but when Sharon had lunch with her there was no denying that Penny had changed. At first she thought that with Loki gone the realization of the end of Penny's relationship with Blake had truly sunk in. And then she noticed that Penny was avoiding Loki's name, when he was mentioned she simply said ' _him_ '. This worried Sharon because Penny's attachment had become very serious very quickly. By the end of their meal, however, Sharon was convinced that Penny was on the road to getting over her fling. Clearly that wasn't case.

Sharon recalled the intensity between Loki and her friend. The way he looked at her… Sharon shifted in her seat. The way he looked at her, like she was… everything. And there was certainly a glint of possession in his gaze but it was completely clear that Penny had some sort of hold over him and he didn't seem entirely confident that she was his. In fact there were moments where Sharon felt that Loki was waiting for Penny to turn from him as though she didn't care. But Penny did care.

Sharon studied her friend as Penny explained her experience on the cliff side. There was also the matter of Loki's opinion of Sharon. When Sharon accused of him being the cause of Penny's moping Loki's attention turned to her. There was just a moment when their eyes met; he didn't give her his cool detached stare or anything near the glare he sent Alan but instead it was an appraising look fuelled by omniscient eyes. He sized her up in one glance and she knew what his conclusion of her was. Enemy. Not in the way that he saw Penny's… agents. He wasn't going to punch Sharon out, she didn't think so anyway. No, it wasn't that he held any animosity for her but it was more that he knew that Sharon wanted Penny as far away from Loki as possible and he did not agree. However this appraisal was quick as Loki then turned his attention to the person Sharon felt he liked least out of Sharon's group; Liam. However, his look for Liam was simply irritated, not threatening or threatened for that matter. Sharon watched as Penny slowly shared how Loki had left her a necklace, Sharon felt her thoughts drift back to the action of the night; the fact that her fiancée had been the one to tell Liam about the date. And then, of course, there was the kiss. It was quite the kiss; passionate and desperate. It was as if Loki was afraid that Penny could slip away from him. Sharon's musings ended as Penny drew her story to a close.

Penny sighed, "Which brings us to now."

Liam sat back in his chair, "Wow. That's crazy, I mean I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't gone through tonight."

Todd nodded, "Tell me about it. Penny your life is like a movie."

Penny chuckled, "Sure. Just trying to figure out the genre here." Penny turned to Sharon; her blonde friend was unusually quiet, "So Share-bear? What did you think?"

Sharon blinked and shook away her thoughts, "Oh. Cool. Crazy, totally…" she looked up at Penny, "I'm worried about you."

Penny smiled half-heartedly, "Don't be worried about me."

Sharon frowned, "I am. This is not a healthy situation Penny."

Liam gave a quick nod, "I agree."

Todd also nodded in consent, "Me too."

Penny looked from each of their faces, "I… I know." She sat down away from the others, her eyes full of fear.

Liam glanced over at Turner, "Why do you think he showed up tonight?"

Turner smiled grimly, "I think his message will be clear the next time we see Grant."

Penny looked up quickly at Turner and then at her friends who were nodding in agreement. She felt her argument get caught in her throat. It felt strange knowing that no matter what she could say none of these people would agree or understand her. The room felt very small suddenly.

Sharon jumped into the conversation, "Well there's that but he also obviously wanted to see and physically be with Penny."

Penny looked to Sharon with hopeful eyes; maybe someone could understand?

Sharon continued, "Just why would he do it there in the parking lot?"

Turner interjected, "He wanted to show us that he's stronger. That it's going to take a lot more than just me and Grant to stop him."

Penny closed her eyes;  _they've got in wrong._

Todd shook his head, "I think there's probably more to it than that; I think a lot of it is his relationship with Penny."

Penny's eyes remained closed; _you're over-complicating it. It's not about me- completely._

Sharon noticed Penny's odd reaction to the discussion, "Penny you okay there?" her friend opened her eyes and looked to Sharon assuredly. Sharon hesitated, wondering if she should tell Penny what she had been thinking, "Honey… he's playing you. I mean not in an overtly despicable way but he's jumping around leaving necklaces and popping up in public places with promises and kisses. He's leading you on Penny."

Penny felt a little part of her crumble. She stood up, forcing herself to smile slightly, "Yeah, I know… it's bad." She glanced at her bedroom door, "I'm just going to go grab the necklace before I forget." She didn't wait for anyone to say anything; she quickly strode to her room and shut the door.

Once inside she didn't bother with the light she just stood by the door in the darkness. Breathing.  _He's playing you._  She squeezed her eyes shut and a memory flew into her mind, her own voice echoed, _"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" and then she saw Loki and something in his eyes changed, the way he looked at her, and he answered, "No."_  Penny clung to that memory. He wouldn't hurt her. She thought back to her last few hours with him in Puente Antiguo when he faked unconsciousness after being shot with an arrow. She smirked,  _He is tricky. But he wouldn't lead me on… why would he?_  And then Loki's voice came to her again, " _I need you to know that I never wanted to harm you or use you in anyway."_  Something in her smiled. Over the weeks that had passed Loki had changed, no doubt, but something in her knew that those words were as true now as they were when he first said them to her on the cliff side.

She felt her resolve and strength return. Her feelings were real. Loki's feelings were real. And she couldn't walk away; sure, on paper walking away was the right thing to do. But what Loki needed now was someone on his side; he needed to not be alone. And Penny thought that people could understand that; that she needed to be there for him because if she wasn't then no one else would be. And true, Loki's isolation was partly his own fault. However, for some reason Loki had fallen into her life and now she was choosing to help him. She was aware of the flaws of their relationship and she wasn't trying to change who he was, nor 'save him' whatever that meant. No. He was reaching out to her and she was responding. Penny would help him. Not support him in his nefarious doings, no, she would be his refuge and together they could try and figure out who they were. She grabbed Becky's necklace out of her bag and went back out to join the others.  _Though the next time I see you, God of Mischief, we will need to have a discussion that lasts more than two minutes._

As soon as Penny had gone into her bedroom Sharon had leaned forward and said, "I'm really worried about her."

Liam's eyes were wide, "Me too. This guy is bad news."

Todd studied him for a minute, "I hate to say this but it's true."

Sharon sighed, "She can't see him again; he's blinding her with kisses."

Todd eyed her with laughing scepticism, "Blinded by kisses."

Sharon gave him a little smack, "You know what I mean."

Liam shrugged, "We should have an intervention and forbid her from seeing him ever again."

Turner huffed and raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Todd glanced at Liam, "We can't do that."

Liam frowned, "Okay so we won't do it like that but basically some plan where we stop contact, it's the only way."

Todd rolled his eyes, "No."

Liam fought to keep his voice low, "Why?"

Sharon leaned in, "Yeah why?"

Todd turned to his fiancée in surprise, "Are you serious?"

Sharon searched his face for some understanding, "Well, Liam is right. Sort of. She shouldn't see him again; she's not stable when it comes to him. Now I'm not saying we do something as juvenile as 'forbid' her from seeing him but we just try and prevent it."

Todd looked at her with uncertainty.

Turner almost laughed, "And how are you going to prevent it?"

Sharon shrugged, "Not entirely sure but if no one you love supports your relationship, if they all disapprove, it puts a kind of strain on things."

Turner quickly interjected, "Either that or it pushes you closer."

Sharon frowned, "Only if she chooses him over us."

It was then that Penny re-emerged and playfully threw a necklace to Turner, "The necklace, sir."

Turner studied it, "Thank-you."

Penny sat down and looked around at her friends, "So what's happening?"

Sharon pursed her lips, "Penny." She stopped, staring at her friend sympathetically.

Penny felt part of herself bristle at the concerned tone.

Sharon continued, "We're really worried about you. We really don't want you to see Loki anymore. Seriously."

Penny stared at Sharon for a moment before letting out a big breath, "I don't know what I'm going to do in regards to Loki. I understand your concern and believe that it is totally justified, I just… I care about him a lot."

Sharon nodded, "I know, I know. This is why it would be smart to end it now before you get more attached. And I know that it is going to be hard but," she grabbed Penny's hand, "We're here for you."

Penny forced herself to smile at Sharon, "It's nice to know that."

Sharon frowned, "It's tough." She pulled Penny into a hug, "I can beat him up for you if that helps."

Penny actually laughed at this, "I don't think that that's necessary or possible."

Sharon released Penny from the hug and gave her shoulders a little squeeze, "Okay, well. I guess we should be off."

Sharon and Todd stood up, quickly followed by Penny. Penny led them to the door where Sharon hugged her again and Todd patted her on the shoulder whispering, "Sorry about Allan". Penny laughed and sent them on their way; she turned back to Liam, "What about you?"

Liam smiled and sent an awkward glance towards Turner before returning his gaze to Penny, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

Turner hopped up, "I'll be in my room." He quickly strode to his bedroom and shut the door.

Penny walked over to Liam and he rose to meet her.

He took a deep breath, "My idea was to forbid you from ever seeing Loki again."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Okay?"

Liam shrugged, "But that sort of reeked of adolescent jealousy so it got vetoed, sort of."

Penny wasn't sure what to say.

"Anyways, you may have Sharon fooled but I'm not buying the 'I don't know what I'm going to do' act. You see, I know you Penny. Or I did and yes you've changed but you're still Penny and you're still the most compassionate person I know. And it's because of this that I know you don't want to stay away from Loki. You see him as some sort of victim, of what I don't know but you want to save him-

Penny cut him off, "I don't want to 'save' him."

Liam continued, "Okay, call it whatever but the point is you don't plan on giving him up even if it means that your life gets broken in the process but Penny, this guy, he's too far gone, he's too dangerous. Please don't waste your time by trying to bring him back from the dark side."

Penny started walking away from him, "You're making it sound like he's some sort of charity case to me."

Liam grabbed her arm, "I'm hoping that that's what it is. Because if it's not it means that you've fallen in love with him."

She looked away from him, "I barely know him."

He stared at her with a pained expression, "Please don't be in love with him."

She glanced up at him, "I'm not; I can't be."

Liam stared at her, searching her face, "Don't hate me."

She frowned, "Why would I-

He quickly leaned in and kissed her. Penny was stunned and moments passed before she was able to jerk her head away, she wiped her mouth, "What? What was that?"

Liam let her arm go and stepped away, "I had to. I just, I can't live with what ifs and… yeah."

Penny's eyes frantically darted across the room stopping everywhere but Liam's eyes, "Okay…"

He watched her sadly, "It wasn't terrible, right?"

She looked up at him, trying and failing to maintain eye contact, "No, no! I just, I have…"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Penny sighed and looked him straight in the eye, "Thank-you. That's why you kissed me?"

He shook his head, "No. That had a more selfish purpose. But also so that you know, I'm here. I've got feelings and if you wanted to try to date me I would be okay with that. Also in the world where you would try to date me, no one would end up unconscious or with a black eye. Well, probably, no promises. It's just another life you could have. I'm not saying that I'm the other life you could have, you don't need me for that life, but I'll be here. Anyways, think about what's best for you."

She stared at him still a little confused.

He nodded backing away, "Yeah. Okay, so you don't hate me?"

Penny shook her head.

Liam smiled awkwardly, reaching the door, "Cool. Alright." He opened the door, "And that kiss didn't change your mind about me as a possible romantic interest?"

She shook her head again.

He took a deep breath, "Awesome. Alright, well, I don't think you have to worry about any more advances from me. Goodnight."

Penny waved weakly as he shut the door.

For a moment Penny stayed rooted to her spot. Then she casually walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she came out she bid Turner a quick good night and went to change. She had unzipped her dress, allowing the top to flop down over the skirt and opened the dresser, where she had unpacked her clothes, and grabbed her pyjamas. Pyjamas in hand she closed the dresser and turned only to realize that on the painting table in front of her she had left one of her paints opened. Sighing she went to go close it when she felt herself get jerked back towards the dresser, in surprise the pyjamas flew out of her hand and hit the paint bottle. With no time to think Penny quickly reached her hand out, ignoring the fact that she was somehow tethered to the dresser, and supported the paint bottle with just the tips of her fingers. The bottle safe for the moment she allowed herself to look back at the dresser where she found the fabric of the skirt of her dress caught in the corner of the drawer. And, of course, the suite being styled in an old-fashioned classic way the drawer didn't simply slide out, instead it remained firmly shut. She tried reaching for the drawer with her free hand but she couldn't stretch her arm far enough with the other arm stretched out over to the paint bottle.

For a moment Penny just stared at the drawer. Then she looked back to the paint bottle. She was quite literally stretched out between the two. She shook her hips slightly; attempting to dislodge the dress. Nothing happened except for a momentary loss of balance. Then she began to try and tug on the dress with her free hand; it did not seem like it was going to move unless she ripped it out. She turned her attention to the paint bottle. She tried, very carefully, to roll the bottle with her fingers back into a more solid position on the table. This, however, only caused the bottle to move farther away from her. The drawer and bottle a fail, Penny began to pull at her dress, trying to get out of it. Normally, after unzipping the back she would have pulled the dress over her head because the waist of the dress did not want to go over her hips.

Penny pouted and stared at her outstretched arm that was beginning to ache. She contemplated calling Turner but the sheer embarrassment of her predicament combined with awkwardness of her being half naked made her very reluctant to do so. However, after a few minutes of fear that her arm would just give up Penny was grateful to hear a knock at her door. She took a moment to mentally prepare herself for what was about to occur before calling feebly, "Come in."

Penny was nowhere near prepared for who opened the door.

At first Loki's eyes simply widened and then an expression of confusion emerged before he quickly looked away.

It took everything Penny had to fight the urge to cover herself. She took a few deep breaths.

Loki closed the door and looked at the floor briefly before looking up directly into Penny's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it; shaking his head slightly as he fought an amused smile.

She sighed, "Help."

Penny swore that he was struggling to contain laughter as he took the paint bottle from her fingers tips. She ignored his clear amusement; overcome by pure relief as her she let her arm drop. She went to release herself from the dresser but was beat to it by Loki. She watched him as he quickly freed her. She bit her lip- hiding a smile as she walked over to her fallen pyjamas. She pulled the pants on and, disregarding any remaining modesty, pulled the cursed dress over her head and threw on her pyjama top. She picked up the discarded dress and hung it up.

Loki watched her as she hung up her dress. He could hardly believe the absolute normalcy he felt being in her presence once again. He thought back to their unconventional reunion and her uncanny ability to become ensnared in the most ridiculous situations. Loki could never forget the image of her undressed, caught in a bureau and reaching for a bottle that was about to fall. He knew that she did not enjoy being helpless; it was evident in her proud glower as he removed the paint bottle from its precarious position. She looked beautiful, as always, but there was something about her; she was shaken. Other than that it could have been two weeks ago when they only had each other to worry about. He stared at her wondering what she was thinking about. It angered him to think about how much he had missed; to think that she had spent more time with S.H.I.E.L.D agents than him. He was terribly conflicted; he wasn't meant to be concerned about spending time with her. It was supposed to be enough knowing that she was safe and away from it all but it wasn`t.

When he found her letter the only thought in his mind was to see here. He nearly missed her as he made his way to the hotel but he saw her enter the restaurant. And then he just watched her before he realized that he was doing exactly what he did before; when he delivered the necklace, and it wasn`t fair to her. So he sent the flower. He meant to end it at that. He left, fully intent on leaving the flower there as an indication that he received her letter. But then she was leaving and she was so close that he couldn`t resist. There was the matter of her guardians but they were easily discarded and provided an excellent window of time to spend with Penny. He thought it best to have a short moment with her, something quick and beautiful but, of course, that small taste only left him wanting more.

Loki had always been able to suppress desires, unlike his adoptive brother but now he felt everything boiling over; Penny wasn`t to blame for this. No, he thought back to that pivotal moment when his entire world changed. This train of thought disturbed him; It had been some time since he gave any member of his `family` any thought. These past few weeks away from Asgard had proven to change him. He felt it; the strength, the power that everyone believed he was incapable of possessing. He was coming into his own now; he wasn`t anyone`s brother, prince, or son. There was only one person that he wanted to belong to. He looked up to find Penny looking at him; he met her eyes and smiled.


	5. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Penny share a moment. Penny asks Sloane for her opinion.

Penny stared at Loki for a moment, watching as he began to move towards her. She held up her hand, "No. Nope. No touchy-feely stuff."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

She explained, "We need to talk… oh, that sounds bad… I mean we need to have a conversation that lasts longer than five minutes. Okay?"

He nodded, smirking.

She gestured for him to take a seat. He sat on the bed; she sat down beside him.

Loki studied her for a moment, suppressing his amusement, "What is it that you would like to discuss?"

Penny shrugged, "I don't know. Well, there a few things I have questions about but we won't start with the heavy stuff. Oh! What about Turner?"

Loki's eyes drifted to the door, "He's asleep and I have silenced us."

She nodded, "Oh, right. 'Silenced us', I do that all the time… I'm guessing it means you've... muted us?"

He thought for a moment, "Yes. Well. I've made it so that no one can hear my voice other than you and no one can hear your voice but me. It will only last as long as we are in the same room."

She pondered this over for a moment, "Hmm. That's kind of freaky. So you could 'silence' someone and then throw a water balloon at them and no one would hear their screams."

He sent her a chiding look, "I suppose so. It's not a spell meant for harm, it can only be performed with people who have a certain," he paused looking at her tenderly, "… connection; some sort of close positive relationship. It's not to be used with an enemy."

Penny stared up into his eyes, losing herself for a moment.  _A certain connection…_  she most definitely had some sort of connection with Loki. The conversation drifted towards her and she began filling him in on her past couple weeks. She had nothing terribly exciting to share but she loved talking to him about anything; she talked about Sharon and crew, Turner and Grant, her parents, painting, she even mentioned her strange assignment regarding Sloane. She noted his silent acknowledgement that someone else had been looking up files on her, his eyes had grown dark for a moment and she could almost see the gears turning in his head, he seemed to find a thought of comfort because after a brief moment of contemplation he returned his full attention to listening to her talk.

As she spoke Penny's mind drifted. Loki had called what they had a 'close positive relationship' and she was curious as to what exactly that meant. He wasn't a charity case to her that was for sure. Not only did she get butterflies around him but he was a real friend. Not someone to take pity on but someone that she cared about and could talk to. Of course if he wasn't a charity case, according to Liam  _it means that you've fallen in love with him_. Penny ignored the little nagging of that four letter word that was tugging at her mind. She let her thoughts go and decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Hey. So something has been bothering me these past few days. A question. And you might not want to answer me but I need you to... I feel like I know you Loki,"

He looked to her in earnest, "You do."

She gave him a small smile, "I need to know more."

He straightened and took a deep breath.

"But first, what's up with the necklace?"

He studied her for a moment, his eyes mischievously narrow, "Can you not just accept it as a token from me?"

She met him with a level gaze, "Nope. You have been far too insistent."

A small, coy smile formed on Loki's lips, "You are very clever."

She smirked at him, "Coming from you that is quite the compliment."

One of Loki's hands snaked around Penny's and he began drawing circles around her wrist, he drew closer to her, "Oh really? What do you mean by that?"

She focused on breathing, "Just that you…" she swallowed nervously as his lips came closer to hers, "Are, um, very…" she bit her lip, "smart and…" she exhaled shakily and rose her eyes up to meet his, "and clever." She raised an eyebrow as a devilish glint came into her own expression, "And you are very," she leaned closer to him, licking her lips, "very good at," she supported herself by pressing her free hand on his thigh, "manoeuvring yourself out of situations or," she briefly lost her train of thought as his hand began to travel up her arm, "… or conversations," she blinked slowly, "that you don't want," she sent him a smouldering look, "to be a part of."

A roguish smile appeared on Loki's face as he began to wrap his arms around Penny, "Is that so?"

She nodded, grabbing his wrists before he could embrace her, "Yes it is."

He smirked at her steely gaze, "Ah, I see. You're not without mischief yourself."

She grinned, "It takes two to tango sweetheart." She had to fight the giggle that was threatening to emerge as she said those words; she composed herself and became stern, "What's the deal about the necklace?"

He stared at her, "I made it so that I would know where you were."

Penny sat still for a moment, "Wait, so it's like a tracking device?"

He bristled at her tone, "I suppose so. Will you wear it?"

She glared at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

His eyebrows rose, "You are extensively stubborn without reason."

She scowled at him wordlessly before shifting away from him, "Anyways."

He looked to her tenderly, "You'll wear it?"

She softened a bit, "Maybe. Anyways, I have a more pressing question for you."

He searched her expression, waiting for her query.

She looked to him seriously, "Why did Thor destroy the bifrost?"

Loki's face remained impassive, only his eyes showing the slightest surprise, "That's what you wish to know?"

Penny nodded.

He sighed, "If the bifrost remains open between Asgard and another world it will rip the other world apart."

She inclined her head slightly, understanding.

He watched her carefully, measuring her reactions to his words, "I opened the bifrost to Jotenheim with the intention of destroying it."

Penny frowned, her eyebrows furrowing, "Wait. The ice place?"

"Yes."

She studied him, "Where you were born?"

His eyes dropped, "Yes."

She bit her lip and leaned closer to him. He glanced up at her eyes. She took a deep breath, "Why?"

He turned his eyes away once more, "It was for Odin."

She started to reach for him but stopped, "That wasn't right."

Loki glanced at her sideways, "They are monsters."

"You're not a monster."

He tilted his head, "Am I not?"

She looked into his eyes, "No."

Loki returned her gaze for a moment before sighing and lying back on to the bed.

Penny looked down at him, "Not saying that you were justified in any way, shape, or form but I understand. As much as I can anyways; you were trying to make him proud, to prove yourself…" she looked at him fearfully, "What are you trying to do now?"

He turned to her with a look of almost serenity, "I am no longer trying to prove myself, that's for certain."

"That's what scares me."

His eyes pleaded with her, "Don't be frightened of me."

She lay down beside him, "I'm not. I'm just frightened of what you're capable of." She snuggled beside him and yawned, "I'm tired."

Loki watched her with equal parts of melancholy and adoration, "I can leave."

She pulled him closer, "No, stay and just… just hold me." She pulled the blankets over them and nestled closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I can do that."

She reached over and turned the light off, "Wake me up before you leave."

He nodded, holding her close. He paused, revelling in the simple joy of the moment, "Sleep well."

* * *

Penny was awakened by a kiss to her forehead. She sighed and moved closer to the warm body beside her. He whispered something about having to go but she just mumbled incoherently in protest. She felt him pull away and she opened her eyes, "Hey…"

Loki took a moment to simply take in her drowsy appearance and weak protestation. He stroked a rebellious strand of hair off of her face, "I must leave you now."

She stared up at him sadly before pouting, "No."

He smiled at her, "I will see you again in due time."

She squinted up at him, "Promise?"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

Penny closed the distance between them and felt her whole body tingle as she felt Loki's lips press on her own. The kiss was relatively short but it left her breathless nonetheless.

He stayed close to her for a moment before pulling away and leaving.

Penny sighed and lay back in her bed looking through a crack in the curtains and out the window. It was barely dawn, the sky further darkened by clouds as raindrops began to fall. She watched the water cascade across the window slowly and dreamily. It was calming; she shook herself attempting to get rid of the fluttering butterflies that were still quivering through every part of her. A hesitant smile lit up her face as her eyes grew wide. There was no denying what she was feeling. Penny felt her heart exploding through her veins, felt both sorrow and joy, a feeling of odd dizziness coursed inside her. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling both light and heavy at the same time. Her smile faded as she felt the truth encompass her. She was in love.

* * *

As Grant made his way down the hotel hallway he was beyond surprised to see a familiar face emerge from the room across from his, his expression grew incredulous, "Liam?"

Liam turned to Grant in surprise, "Oh hey…" he pointed to his own eye, "Ow."

Grant winced, gently tapping his black eye, "Yeah, that guy is a jerk."

Liam nodded, "He sure is…"

An awkward silence began to fester.

Grant pulled his key card from his pocket, "Well, I should probably head in."

Liam nodded and began to walk away but stopped and turned back to Grant, "Hey it would be awesome if you didn't tell Penny that I… um," he glanced briefly at suite 345, "stayed the night at Melodi's."

Grant glanced at the door, "Sure… wait, is that the redhead?"

Liam nodded, "Yeah."

Grant's eyes widened, impressed, "Wow. She's something."

Liam smiled impishly, "Yeah… I…" he frowned, "Don't tell Penny."

Grant shrugged, "Won't mention it."

They nodded at each other and went their separate ways, Grant shaking his head as he opened his door.

Turner was up and eating an apple, he glanced up at his partner, "He lives!"

Grant smiled, "I've had worse."

Turner grinned, "I know. Glad you're back man."

"Me too. Hey did I miss anything last night?"

Turner thought for a moment, "Well, Penny's friends know about pretty much everything and are trying to prevent Penny from seeing Loki."

Grant sat down, "Hmm. That's not a bad thing… hey, remember the redhead we saw yesterday?"

Turner nodded.

"I just saw Liam leaving the suite across the hall; he spent the night with her."

Turner's mouth dropped, "Bullshit!"

Grant grinned enthusiastically, "I know! He doesn't want Penny to know so… don't say anything."

Turner laughed, "I don't believe it!"

They both quieted as the door from Penny's room opened.

She looked to them at the table, "Grant! How are you?"

He sighed, "A little bruised but okay."

She smiled, "Good. Good. Well, I'm going to get cleaned up and then go for breakfast."

Grant gave a quick nod, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Penny went on with her morning routine and it wasn't long before she left, agents in tow, to a breakfast café a few blocks over. It was there, while enjoying her pancake that she caught a glimpse of who she immediately surmised was her new friend Sloane. Penny watched the thin woman with curiosity. She had caught Penny's eye because she stood out in the morning sun, her pale skin and dark clothes greatly juxtaposed her surroundings. And, of course, she was walking towards Penny, her mouth pressed into a firm line and hands stuck in her jacket pockets. Penny heard Fury's voice echo in her mind  _Sloane isn't much for communication nor is she particularly fond of people_ , Penny gave her a nice big friendly smile, she was determined that they would get along.

Turner and Grant looked up as the lanky, black-clad women approached their table.

Sloane felt her stomach tighten as she neared Penny Holden. She wasn't one to feel nervous very often but for whatever reason the fact that she was expected to be sociable unsettled her. She had never been particularly gifted at making friends. In elementary school she had one friend Jake, who she used to pretend to be Indiana Jones with. And then of course there had been her little sister. Only a year younger than herself her sister proved to be Sloane's greatest ally. Then, not long after she turned thirteen her life was thrown violently upside down and she didn't have another real friend until age nineteen. And since then she had clung to that one friend, her anchor, and now she was expected to make 'friends' with the pretty bubbly thing that was beaming at her. She cleared her throat as she reached the table, "Hey were you at Jack and Jill's wedding?"

Penny smile slowly faded,  _What the hell am I supposed to say?_  Her eyes became slightly panicky.

Sloane tilted her head as she watched Penny's face go blank. A subtle amusement spread across her features.

Penny smiled again, "Oh my god!" She was still blank, angry at herself because she had completely forgotten, "Ya, I was… right!" her eyes lit up, "You danced with Chris!"

Sloane nodded, "Penny right?"

"Yes! And you're…" she paused pretending to think for a moment, "Sloane?"

Sloane replied in the affirmative taking note of Penny's acting skills.

A silence descended.

Penny pointed to her agents, "These are my friends, Grant and Turner."

Grant and Turner each gave a little wave to Sloane who nodded politely in return.

Another silence fell.

Sloane shrugged, "So what brings you down here?"

Penny's smile felt a little false, "Visiting friends. What about you?"

Sloane sighed, "Here on work."

Turner leaned into the conversation, "What do you do?"

Sloane turned to him, "I'm a private investigator. So I can't really explain why I'm here. Part of a confidentiality agreement." She turned back to Penny, "We should meet up sometime, when I'm not working its very awkward for me because I don't know anyone here. Not that I really know you but you're a familiar face."

Penny grinned, "Certainly! I'm staying at the Smithson Suites, here I'll give you my room number and you can call me up."

Sloane inclined her head slightly, "Great. Cool." She began a search for a pen, "I'll give you my cell." She pulled a black pen out and began scribbling her temporary mobile number on a napkin, "This is very random meeting you here."

Penny handed her a napkin with the number on it, her eyes laughing, "It is, very random."

Sloane smirked and gave Penny her number. She nodded at the agents, "Nice meeting you. See you around Penny." She waved and walked away. Once around the corner she let out a deep breath. She felt incredibly awkward but commended herself for the tiny interaction. It was an interesting assignment, different from others. She walked back to her own hotel that was only a block away from Penny's but much less fancy. Penny seemed to be nice enough, a little too chipper perhaps but not obnoxiously so, from what Sloane deduced from the three minutes she spent with her. Grant and Turner were the Grant and Turner she had familiarized herself with while reading their files. She had made a quick survey of the café and its surroundings but she hadn't noticed anyone unusual or anything peculiar. It was a difficult assignment she realized. There wasn't much to go on, no physical evidence to study; she would just have to keep an eye on Penny.

* * *

Later on that day Penny was talking to Sharon on the phone in her room, both agreeing they were in need of a fun night and deciding upon the following evening, Penny also brought up Sloane and they both thought it would be fun if she tagged along. When her phone conversation with Sharon ended Penny called Sloane's cell and had a short albeit pleasant conversation inviting her out the next night. Sloane agreed and politely ended the conversation.

Penny's phone duties complete she sat down on her bed pulling her thoughts together. She wished that she could tell Sharon the truth about Sloane. Just when she thought she could finally talk to Sharon about everything she was bound by silence once more. Not to mention the fact that she didn't really feel like she could even talk to Sharon about Loki anyways. Sharon's opinion of Loki was very clear. Penny sighed,  _And now I'm in love with him_. She felt her skin tingling and small smile crept on her face. She made her way over to her mini paint station and pulled out a small piece of painting paper, disregarding her canvas for her current project. As she began painting she frowned slightly. She just wanted to tell everyone that she was in love. She blushed,  _Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, I hardly know him_  but for whatever reason she felt like she did know him and that he knew her as well. Their relationship was different than anything she had experienced before. Aside from the obvious reasons Loki was the first boyfriend, or whatever he was, that she'd ever had who was truly becoming her closest friend. Her time with Bobby was exciting and heart-racing and fun but she never felt like she could really talk to him, that was where Sharon came in. Blake had been something similar although looking back on it now, far less exciting, though she did feel like she could probably tell Blake anything; they probably just wouldn't actually discuss whatever she said.

Penny's thoughts were interrupted when her phone began to vibrate beside her. She frowned when she didn't recognise the number and answered with a tentative, "Hello?"

" _Penny?_ "

Penny didn't recognise the voice, "Hi?"

" _Hey, it's Karen, Sharon's sister._ "

Penny smiled, she remembered Sharon's older, darling of a sister, "Oh my gosh, Karen! It's been so long!"

" _I know, right? Anyway, I don't mean to sound pushy and rushed but I am actually just catching a bus, so I'll go super quick. Sharon told me she made you become a last minute bridesmaid._ "

Penny felt a little awkward, "Yeah… that's okay right?"

Karen chuckled on the other line, " _Yes that's okay! As if you have to ask that. Anyways the reason I'm calling is I'm coming down this weekend because we planned a bachelorette for Saturday, we're surprising her and I just realized you have no idea! So you free Saturday?_ "

"Yes! Of course! Oh goodness, what's the plan?"

" _Just fun times, we found this bar that is just perfect and the theme is Madonna because-_

"Sharon is obsessed."

" _Exactly, come as any Madonna you like, we're reserving pointy-bra Madonna for Sharon though."_

Penny laughed.

" _Okay I have to go, but all other options are a free for all, I think we already have two 'Like a Prayer's and definitely a 'Hung Up' and whatever, have fun with it! I'll talk to you later!"_

"Bye!"

" _Bye._ "

Penny smiled; she was extremely excited for Sharon. She left her room and joined Grant in the main room. She sat down beside him on the couch where he was watching TV.

For a moment there was silence and then Grant turned to Penny, "How did you know you were going to see him?"

Penny turned to him in surprise, "What?"

"Yesterday, you were so happy. All of a sudden you were excited about something and then, Bam! Loki appears."

She looked to him gravely, "I didn't know I was going to see him."

Grant shook his head, "Penny. What aren't you telling us?"

Her eyes went wide, "I didn't tell you about the necklace but," she hesitated briefly, "that's all."

He pursed his lips, "Whatever."

The silence resumed.

After a moment Grant turned back to Penny angrily, "I know it's none of my business but you really shouldn't see him again Penny, or if you do you shouldn't get all swept off your feet. It's silly, you're a smart woman but then as soon as he comes around it's like you don't care about anything else. And I know that you say you've only made contact with him twice since I've met you but honestly I don't buy it. There is more to it than that. You need to really think about what is best for you Penny because you're not doing so well right now."

She felt her anger rise, "Hey-

Grant stopped her before she could say anything else, he pointed to his black eye, "You see this? This is nothing! I am ridiculously lucky to come face to face with that guy and leave with a black eye. He kills people Penny, he tried to murder his brother. He's not a good guy. Think about it, he randomly shows up out of nowhere after dinner just to prove that he's stronger than us. Be smart. You're better than him."

She stared at him, slightly shell-shocked; tears began to prick at her eyes.

Grant sighed, "I don't mean to be harsh but please, show yourself some respect." He stood up, "I'm going to go grab some dinner… oh, hey Turner."

Penny looked over to see Turner standing by the doorway to his room. She wiped a tear away and returned her focus to the TV.

After a moment Grant was gone to get dinner and Turner came to sit beside Penny on the couch.

He glanced over at her, "Hey."

She took a deep breath, "Do I get a lecture from you too?"

Turner shrugged, "Maybe." There was a pause, "He's right, you know."

She rolled her eyes and wiped away another tear.

He frowned, studying her for a moment, "Everyone is wondering why you don't just forget about him."

She shook her head, fighting back tears. She turned to him, "I can't."

He kept her gaze, "Because you love him."

Penny just stared at him, not arguing.

Turner looked back at the TV nodding slowly, "Okay, so not a lecture but a story from me."

She looked to him curiously.

He kept his eyes glued to the television set, "There was a time when I was in love with someone who had a lot of problems. And everyone, all of my friends and my family, they all hated her and begged me to get out of it. And I fought for her. But she just got worse and worse until I felt like there was nothing to fight for and I saw my whole life in front of me, waiting for her to wake up and see the light. Day in and day out living my life for her. And I knew that was wrong. It didn't mean that I didn't love her, I never stopped loving her. But I ended it. And that was right, I don't regret that."

She allowed this information to sink in. Over the past few weeks she had become close to Grant and Turner but they never, ever mentioned anything personal. And now Turner dropped this bomb. She looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, "What do you regret?"

He let out a short sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "The way I ended it. I was angry, mad at her for giving up on herself. I should have told her that I loved her and always would, even if we weren't going to be together. Oh my god, this is all so sappy but she will always be in my heart, you know? I mean I won't spend my life wanting her but she's left her mark."

Penny could see that he was hurt; she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He gave her a small smile before he continued practically, "She died. Not knowing that I loved her, she died thinking she was alone."

Penny felt her heartbreak for him, "I'm so… sorry."

Turner took a deep breath, "Thanks, it was awhile ago but every now and then, it stings a bit. She's in a better place now, I'm sure. Point of the story is that I don't regret breaking up. Otherwise I would have lost my life too, by chasing someone who didn't want to be chased. It wasn't easy but in a way Grant is right. Just make sure that whatever you do you won't lose yourself."

She smiled at him through tears, "I won't."

* * *

The rest of the evening and the following day there was slight tension in Penny's suite. It was clear that some sort of agent/assignment boundary had been crossed but underneath the tension there was also a sense of friendship and even though it was awkward Penny was grateful for Grant and Turner's presence. Even with the newfound camaraderie Penny was still thankful that she and Sharon had decided to have a fun night.

She hugged her friend when she got to the bar and sent a smile Todd's way. As she surveyed her surroundings she noticed that Sharon's friend Jess, as well as a few others including Sam and Jenny, had also come. A quick look around revealed that Liam was nowhere to be seen. She pulled Sharon off to the side, "Hey, where's Liam?"

Sharon raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Penny looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean? I just thought he was coming."

Sharon smiled cheekily, "He has a date."

Penny looked up in surprise, "What?" she smiled, as confusion set in on her features.

Sharon smiled smugly, "Yup. Not hanging off of your every word anymore, apparently she's gorgeous, her name is Melodi."

Penny smiled, bewildered, "Wow. Awesome." She looked at Sharon's odd expression, "What?"

Sharon just shook her head, "You're jealous."

Penny nearly laughed out loud, "Au contraire mon ami, I am relieved."

Sharon just raised an eyebrow and joined the rest of her group.

As the evening wore on Penny had fun but she also felt slightly out of place. Sharon and Todd were having lots of fun with their friends; Penny hadn't realized how close Sharon and Jess were. She watched everyone interact with a hint of jealousy in her heart. A small pang hit her chest and she realized that she missed Becky. She sighed. She thought back to her conversation with Sharon, did Sharon honestly think she was jealous that Liam was on a date? With all of her emotions going haywire at the moment the fact that her good friend had moved on was nothing more than a relief. Penny continued to watch the happy group with a little bit of longing. Grant and Turner were close by, there was no doubt about it but tonight was supposed to be more fun and an escape from the idea that she had to be guarded by government agents. Just as she was contemplating seeking out Thing 1 and Thing 2 Sloane walked in.

Penny smiled and greeted the unusual woman. The evening wore on, Sloane and Penny making small talk as Penny watched Sharon and Jess laugh over inside jokes.

Sloane sipped her beer, patiently waiting for the night to end. After looking at Penny who seemed rather unhappy, Sloane leaned forward, "Hey I hate to make this all business-like but I figured I should inform you a bit about my role in all this."

Penny nodded eagerly and they made their way away from the crowd.

Sloane continued, "So, I'm basically looking out for you, trying to figure out if there's someone else out there interested in your case. Haven't found anything yet-

"You've already started?"

Sloane nodded, "Of course. Anyways I should just let you know. I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D, never have, never will and that's why I was hired. I'm apart from all this. Also, my assignment is focused solely on finding out who's checking up on you. It has nothing to do with Loki."

Penny looked to her, intrigued.

"Meaning, that I don't care if you meet up with him secretly or if he gives you necklaces or whatever."

Penny swallowed nervously, "You know about the necklace?"

Sloane nodded again, "I know everything S.H.I.E.L.D knows. Anyways, I will not tell them if you tell me that you've seen Loki. I swear it. I promise, you understand?"

Penny nodded tentatively.

Sloane seemed pleased, "Good and the reason I'm saying all of this is: if you happen to see him, ask him if he transferred your files onto another computer because then my job would be done."

Penny smiled a little crazily, "Cool…" she looked around, she was desperate to tell someone about Loki, "You promise you won't tell."

Sloane nodded in affirmation, "Yes, I'm not here for him. That's not my job."

Penny bit her lip, "I saw him not last night but the night before."

"Yes, the whole flower thing and then knocking out your agents."

Penny looked fearfully to Sloane, "Yeah but then again later."

Sloane's eyes lit up with understanding, "Oh. And?"

"Oh, well, I mentioned you and your job… he sort of thought for a moment, seemed slightly concerned, then strangely resolved but he didn't say anything and we kept talking."

Sloane narrowed her eyes, "Next time you see him just flat out ask."

Penny nodded, "Okay," she let out a breath, "Wow. So awesome to tell someone."

Sloane smiled uncomfortably, "You're… welcome."

Penny sighed, "Alright, I hate to bug you but I'd like your opinion on something."

Sloane shrugged, "Fire away."

"Well, you know how he just showed up out of the blue after dinner the other night. Well everyone is telling me why he did that and it would be nice to hear someone else's opinion. Turner and Grant think it's because he wanted to prove that he's stronger than them and Sharon thinks he's playing me, showing up randomly, kissing me and then leaving."

Sloane thought for a moment, "But he came to you later?"

Penny nodded, "Yeah, and we had a nice talk too. He stayed for a long time."

Sloane waved her head back and forth, "Well, from what I've read in his file, and what I just got from you… I'd say he's on a power trip. He wanted to see you so he did. Simple as that. I would agree with Sharon but it seems like you mean more to him if he showed up later that night. And he's already proven that he's way stronger than the agents in Puente Antiguo. So Turner and Grant's theory is shaky. I think he is accustomed to getting what he wants, and he doesn't care who gets in his way- explains the knockouts."

Penny smiled slowly, "Yeah. Hey thanks for legitimately answering me there."

Sloane shrugged, "Well, you asked, I answered."

Penny felt a moment of companionship pass, "Cool. I like you already."

Sloane rolled her eyes, "You like me because you know I won't tattle about your secret lover."

Penny laughed, "Touché."

The rest of the night continued in an awkward fun way. Sloane and Penny re-joined Sharon's group, Sloane attempting to just blend in. As the night ended Penny gave a heartfelt goodbye to Sharon and Todd. As she was leaving she saw Sloane walk out ahead of her, they exchanged a small nod and a wave. Penny was met by her agents as they began their way home.

As Penny entered the suite and started for her bedroom Grant stopped her, "You all partied out for the rest of the weekend?"

Penny laughed half-heartedly, "I've got a Madonna costume to make and a bachelorette party tomorrow… so no."

* * *

Across the hall a not entirely different conversation was taking place.

Liam took a sip of wine, "Todd is excited for her, and he thinks she'll have a lot of fun at the bachelorette party."

Melodi smiled kittenishly, "No doubt."

He grinned, "She doesn't suspect a thing."

She bit her lip, "No, I daresay she wouldn't."

He took another sip, "I'm sure it will be a success."

An innocent expression slipped over Melodi's features, "What could go wrong?"


	6. He smiled at Penny, Okay, Let's Go Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bachelorette party turns deadly.

Penny awoke on the morning of Sharon's bachelorette with a feeling of unease. While she was still in bed she thought over the day's checklist in her head.  _Costume? Check_  (she was wearing a cute suit- going for 'Express Yourself' Madonna).  _Gift? Check. Directions? Check_. She tried to think if there was anything she was missing, pleased when everything seemed to be in order. Her uneasy feeling still prevalent she recalled her conversations with Sharon to see if she gave anything away but after a few moments of reflection she decided there was nothing to be concerned about. Almost nothing. She sighed and looked out to the bright morning. It was almost two days since she had seen Loki, it wasn't a long period of time but it still felt strange. Her last visit with him was so wonderful. She had gotten accustomed to the strange S.H.I.E.L.D prevention when it came to Loki but the other night he just held her and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. She stared up at the ceiling. She was in love with him, now she just had to tell him. She felt like that was important. She didn't want to scare him or make him feel uncomfortable but she felt like Loki needed to know that somebody loved him. She stretched out and got up and out of her bed. She walked over to her painting table and pulled out her current mini project. The background was finished and dried; she began adding more detail.

Her day continued as it normally would. She had pleasant conversation with both Grant and Turner; much more light-hearted than previous exchanges but still with the undertone of them looking out for her. That evening she took time to style her hair and makeup the best she could to look like Madonna in the video. After a few final touches and a glance in the mirror she was out the door, Grant and Turner not far behind.

* * *

Loki sat very still. He exhaled audibly. One hand was raised to his chin, a finger raised over his lips in thought. He felt very compelled to visit Penny. He had been planning on waiting a few days before seeing her again; become accustomed to not having her near again but he wanted to see her. What's more was he did not feel inclined to deny himself. He was trying to weigh the pros and cons of visiting her and he couldn't think of a con. There was the fact that he was becoming irreversibly connected to her but there was no stopping that. He felt it in his very core and he refused to believe that caring for her would lead him to ruin. What's more was that he felt that it was very important that he see her this night. He knew that it was just his mind attempting to rationalize his need for her but it felt as though she needed him too. He pushed away these thoughts. He had no more tasks for himself this evening anyways. He stood, resolved.

It was very disheartening to discover that she was not in the hotel. After making a quick check of the suite he stared at her dresser with loathing as he saw the necklace he made for her strewn across the top.

He then began to search the nearby streets, slightly discouraged when he did not find her. He frowned as he realized where he must look next.

* * *

Sloane was staking-out across the street from Sharon's house. She had been present when the gaggle of girls kidnapped Sharon and took her from the arms of her husband-to-be. After that nothing exciting happened. Liam came over to visit Todd and they currently appeared to be watching television. She hadn't met Liam but she met Todd the night before when she had met up with Penny. Todd seemed nice enough and from the brief sight she got of Liam he seemed nice too.

The monotony was broken when a man that she only recognized from description approached the house.

She studied the strangely-dressed dark-haired man as he knocked on the front door and tapped his foot in impatience. Aside from the little she got from Fury and the S.H.I.E.L.D files, Sloane didn't really know Loki's story but the sight of him made her realize that he was definitely out of the ordinary.

She turned on her listening device and brought the headphones to her ears as she watched.

Todd opened the door and nearly started in surprise, "Oh! Hi."

Loki didn't respond. He appeared to look past Todd.

Todd fiddled nervously, "What can I do for you," he paused adding some volume, no doubt for the benefit of Liam, "Loki?"

Loki hesitated, "I'm looking for Penny."

Liam arrived, with an attempt to look tough. Sloane rolled her eyes and continued to listen as Loki spoke again:

"Do you know where she is?"

Liam puffed up, "She's out with Sharon at the moment, a bachelorette party. She's just hanging out with her friend. No need to send out a search party. Maybe if you actually talked with Penny you'd know where she is."

Sloane took off her headphones as her cell began to vibrate; she quickly answered and pulled it to her ear, "Hello?"

For a moment there was just rustling.

She tried again, "Hello?"

Penny's voice came through, sounding strained, " _Sloane. It's Penny, something's up, I…_ " she cut out for a moment.

Sloane felt something akin to concern rip through her chest, "Penny?"

Penny's voice returned, " _There's a group of men here they- Oh my god."_

The call ended.

Sloane stared at the phone for a quick moment before leaping up and running across the street. She reached the front door and found herself looking up at Todd and Liam and standing beside Loki.

Todd looked to her in surprise, "Sloane?"

She didn't miss the glimmer of recognition in Loki's eyes,  _Penny told him about me._ She didn't waste time, "I just got a really weird phone call from Penny. I'm concerned. I need to know where she is."

Todd raised his eyebrows, his eyes darting between Sloane and Loki.

Liam studied her.

Something dangerous flashed across Loki's eyes and he turned to Todd expectantly.

Todd was still trying to figure out if there was connection between Sloane and Loki, "She's just probably had a little too much to drink. Call her back."

Sloane whipped out the phone and, sliding it on to speaker phone, called Penny. The four of them listened to agonizing ring tone that seemed to go on forever before reaching her answering machine.

Liam shrugged, "Doesn't mean anything."

Sloane turned to Todd, "She sounded upset, she mentioned a group of men and then she said 'Oh my god' and hung up."

Fear crept into Todd's eyes, "Sharon."

Liam turned to his friend, "Todd. Don't tell him the address."

Todd ignored him and disappeared into his house before quickly reappearing with a card for the bar, he handed it to Sloane, "I'm coming too. Need a lift?"

She shook her head checking the address, pleased to find that she knew the street and where to find the bar and that it was very close, "No. He might though." She gestured to Loki.

Liam stepped forward, "He's not coming with us."

Todd's expression hardened, "I'm sorry." He grabbed his car keys and headed to the car with Liam in tow.

Sloane was already walking across the street, "You can come with me. I'll get there faster."

Loki took a moment to deliberate the fastest way in his mind and decided that it would be best to go with Sloane as he did not know where there destination was.

Sloane led him to her bike; she pulled a helmet on and leapt on the motorcycle.

Loki studied it for a moment, doing a quick spell to accommodate his weight for such a vehicle and pulling in his cape so it wouldn't get caught on the wheel. He sat behind her, balancing with his legs. Sloane did a quick check to see if he was on before gunning the bike to life and speeding down the road like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Penny trembled, sweating as she stood directly in front of a barrel of a handgun.

The evening had begun wonderful. They surprised Sharon and brought the blushing bride-to-be to the bar where drinks and dancing were well under way before Penny noticed anything strange. At first it was just one man who seemed out of the ordinary, sitting at his own table, by himself, watching her. She shrugged it off, but then on the other side of the room there was another, and then more followed. She could feel the fear as it began to tiptoe inside her skin. Her first reaction was to look for Turner and Grant. She couldn't see them but she knew they were there, this comforted her slightly but she was becoming more and more an uneasy as she could spot at least twelve of these strangers; they all were trying to be somewhat inconspicuous but whenever she turned away she felt their eyes on her. Her next instinct surprised her; she called Sloane.

Penny waited patiently until there was response from the other end; she kept an eye on one of the men as she spoke, "Sloane. It's Penny, something's up, I…" she stopped as the man she was watching made direct eye contact with her. Fear gripped her in an iron clad grasp as the man stood up, others around him doing the same. She forced herself to keep talking, "There's a group of men here they-

The man pulled a gun out of his pocket, "Hang up."

Penny had time to utter "Oh my god." Right before she did as she was told. She trembled, sweating as she stared down the barrel of the gun.

The other women in the party had caught on and some were squealing, others laughing thinking it was some sort of bachelorette prank. Sharon knew that it wasn't right. She walked over to Penny and gave her hand a firm squeeze.

Penny felt Sharon's hand on hers and her heart suddenly dropped. Sharon couldn't be hurt because of her. Her throat felt like sandpaper but she knew she had to say something, "What do you want?"

The man looked to her in earnest, "I don't want anything from you, but someone very special does. I'm going to need you to exit the bar," he glanced briefly at Sharon, "Alone."

Sharon squeezed Penny's hand tighter, "Not going to happen."

The man frowned slightly before training his gun on Sharon.

Penny assumed that he would make another threat but instead she saw the quick resolve in his eyes and cried out just before his finger pressed down on the trigger.

She panted in panic, her eyes searching the man's face for any trace of sanity, "Please, I'll go with you. Don't hurt anyone."

The man nearly shrugged, "No one will get hurt if you come with us."

Penny looked to her friend whose eyes were wide but still defiant, she sighed pulling her hand away from Sharon's, "Think about Todd. Think about everyone here. You have to stay here to protect them."

Sharon looked to her incredulously, "I'm not letting you leave with him."

Penny smiled half-heartedly and lowered her voice, "I've got other friends who are, no offense, more helpful in a situation like this." She gave Sharon a reassuring nod.

Sharon reluctantly watched as Penny made her way out of the bar, her terror increasing as she realized the man with the gun on Penny was not alone.

Penny walked out of the bar with tremors of dread coursing through her.

Turner came out of nowhere, running at a breakneck speed, his gun drawn he stopped directly in front of the man leading Penny. He stood there, strong and direct, "Put down the weapon and step away, hands over your head."

The man in front of Penny didn't even blink, he simply pulled the trigger.

Penny screamed.

Turner's eyes widened and he tried to take in a deep breath. He looked up to the man with the gun and fired his own gun, the bullet hitting its target perfectly. He watched the man fall, revealing Penny who was staring at him in horror. He blinked and fell onto his knees.

Penny couldn't breathe. She stared at Turner who slowly slipped down on the pavement from his knees. The men behind her scattered, their leader was down but they weren't done. One tried to grab her and this contact shook her out of her shock. She tore herself from his grip and ran to Turner's side. She looked back quickly and saw Grant fighting her attacker. She turned to Turner, blood was pouring from his chest and streaks of red descended from his lips. She felt her whole body shuddering. She gently pulled his head up from the pavement and placed it on her lap. She pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around his chest. Her hands shook over him, at a loss of what to do. She heard sounds of a fight muffled in the background but it was like the silence of Turner cancelled them out. She stared at his drifting eyes, "Turner," tears began to fall without finish, "Turner."

His wandering gaze found hers, "Hey." He coughed slightly.

Penny wiped the blood from his mouth.

He looked to her in concern, "You… need to… get… out, be… safe."

She smiled at him, "I am," she held back a sob, "It's okay. We'll be fine."

He returned her smile, "Penny. Thank-you."

Penny couldn't find words through her tears.

Turner continued, "I don't regret it… know…" he coughed again, "… that."

She nodded, shivering as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Turner's eyes began to lose focus again but he found Penny's and continued, "He… doesn't deserve… you," he stared at her for a moment, "but you… love… him… I know."

Penny rocked gently.

He smiled, "Give Grant a hug… tell him I… love him."

She nodded unable to fight the gasps escaping her throat.

His eyes closed, "I'm going… to… see Annie… I think…"

Penny's tears stopped suddenly and she tightened her grasp on him, "Turner."

His words came in a whisper, "I… love my… family…"

She nodded, "Yes you do. And they'll miss you. So I need you to open your eyes and stay with me."

Turner opened his eyes and stared up at her, a very small smile on his face, "… Bye."

Penny watched the life fade from him.

For a moment she was completely still, everything was as still as the body in her arms. She felt frozen, her face blank and unmoving. Then she was suddenly grabbed and pulled away from Turner and everything came rushing back at her. The noise was shocking to her, there was a fight happening all around. Lights were flashing and people were yelling. She looked up to see who was grabbing her. Confusion filled her when she didn't recognise his face.

He smiled at her, "It's okay. Someone special wants to see you."

For a moment this didn't make sense and then the whole night came back to her. She felt panic grip her, "No!"

The man put his hand over her mouth as she began to struggle.

Penny fought against his hold but she felt exhausted. She tried to get free but he was easily overpowering her. She felt hopelessness crush her. And then suddenly his grip slackened and he was thrown away from her. She looked up to see Sloane staring at her.

Sloane took in Penny's stricken appearance, "Penny. I need you to stay here and don't move. Okay?"

Penny's eyes drifted away.

Sloane's voice hardened, "Look at me."

Penny did as she was told.

Sloane's harshness stayed, "Don't move."

Penny nodded. She watched as Sloane ran back to the fight. The fight was no longer a real fight. It was undeniably clear what side was winning. She stared in numb surprise at Loki who was dominating, throwing men away as though they were nothing. Sloane was also incredible. Penny felt a dazed curiosity wash over her as she watched Sloane expertly take out just as many men. There were also police and an ambulance, men and women in uniform running around, and then the fight was over; the stunned aftermath hitting everyone. Penny was confident that Sloane wouldn't care if she moved now. She crawled over to Turner's side. She reached out hesitantly to him, "Turner?"

She touched his hand and nearly recoiled when she felt no warmth, but instead she leaned closer, "Turner. The fight is over, you can wake up now."

She watched him, emotionless, waiting, "Turner." She shook him slightly, her voice rising, "Turner."

She let go of him and stared. She felt tears beginning to prick at her eyes, "No." she put her hands to her eyes. She cried out and then pulled away from the body.

* * *

Sloane stared up at the S.H.I.E.L.D agent addressing her.

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you accept?"

"I'd be the one looking after her?"

The agent seemed slightly impatient, "Not looking after her; guarding her, protecting her and reporting to Director Fury when he calls you."

She looked over to Penny who was trembling through tears. Sloane took a deep breath, "I accept."

The agent nodded at her and walked away. Sloane shook her head, unsure of what she was getting herself into. She turned back to Penny, frowning when she saw that Penny was suddenly distracted. Penny's gaze was away from the crowd of agents, policemen, paramedics, and wounded attackers. She was staring into the nearby shadows, her face a mixture of confusion and fear. Sloane walked closer and saw what Penny was looking at; Loki held one of the attackers, and was shaking him. Sloane recognised the threatening way that Loki held the man. He was trying to make him talk. Sloane didn't completely disagree with this sentiment but she could see the man fading, he wouldn't be able to tell the very much if he was dead. She imagined this was the cause of the horror that had begun to chill Penny's demeanor. Sloane walked past her new ward and made her way to where Loki was nearly killing one of their leads. She walked right up beside him, "Give it a rest, you keep going and he'll be no good to us."

Loki ignored her and kept demanding to know who sent the man.

The man's eyes began to roll back in his head, his lips muttering, "I can't say… I can't say."

Sloane felt disgust at the situation, she decided to intervene "Hey!" she tapped Loki on the shoulder. Loki didn't respond but from the simple touch Sloane felt her mutation kick into gear as Loki's immense strength rocketed through her. She was stunned for a moment, amazed at the sheer power he possessed. She studied her hands, feeling the strength that lay in them. Loki's threats cut through her reverie. She pulled the strength she had and picked him up, shocked once more at how heavy he was even with the strength; and threw him a few feet away. "Hey!"

Loki looked at her, slight confusion on his face though he seemed not to be entirely surprised, instead he appeared to be angry at her for intervening but then her voice hit him.

"Listen! Okay. You're not going to get anything from this guy. Give him to S.H.I.E.L.D and they will make him talk. Don't worry. Furthermore I don't think Penny has ever seen anybody die and I'm pretty sure that she was holding Turner when he died. And I don't know about you but the first time I saw somebody die… it changed me forever, and it's hard. So man up and go look after her."

Loki stared at her for a moment. He felt something in him crack and then he turned, looking at Penny who was staring at them intently, though she was out of hearing range. His heart broke at the sight of her. Her expression was blank, her face was red and raw from crying, she was wearing a small top that didn't cover her arms and she was shivering in the cool night air. And she was covered in blood. Her hands were red and her black suit darkened further by deep red pools.

Sloane saw the heartbreak hit him, "Listen, I'll get Penny home."

Loki looked to her to interrupt but Sloane kept going, "I'm supposed to take care of her now. I'm going to bring her home and make her take a shower and then I'm going to leave her in her bedroom." She paused looking to him meaningfully, "And then I'm not going to check on her. I'll just leave her in there for a couple days."

A touch of humour lit Loki's features before he stood and sincerely address her, "Thank-you."

Sloane nodded as he disappeared into the night. She made her way back to Penny. "Hey. I'm looking out for you now."

Penny nodded before fear hit her, "Grant?"

Sloane smiled, "He's fine, just got hit in the shoulder but his arm will be fine, he's just out of commission for a little bit."

Penny nodded again, "And Turner."

Sloane took a deep breath, "He's dead Penny."

Penny stared at the body as two paramedics brought a stretcher and lifted him on to it. She looked away, "Right."

Sloane offered her hand to help Penny up.

Penny took it and stood, her eyes alighting on Grant. She called out to him and ran over.

Grant looked up at Penny, the slightest touch of happiness hitting his face, "Hey Penny."

She looked to him with tears in her eyes before gently embracing him, "That's from…" she had to collect herself, "Turner. He says that he loves you."

Grant nodded tears in his own eyes as Penny pulled away, "Thanks."

She smiled at him through her own tears.

He took a deep breath, "See you around."

She nodded as paramedics led him away.

Sloane pulled Penny over to her bike, "Can we take my bike?"

Penny nodded, robotically pulling a helmet over her head.

Sloane nearly stopped her as Penny pulled on her own helmet but she let it slide.

When they reached the hotel suite Sloane brought Penny into her bathroom and told her to shower, flipping the water on and leaving with, "Don't waste that water."

After Sloane left Penny stared at herself in the mirror. She was terrifying. For a moment she just studied the horror that stood before her and then she simply walked into the shower, letting the hot water hit her and sting her.

For a while she stood there, fully dressed as the water turned red at her feet.

After a few minutes she heard Sloane's voice, "I brought your pajamas in. Hurry up!"

The quick order brought Penny back to her reality. She quickly peeled her suit off and cleaned herself. She turned off the shower and dressed, grateful to the steam that had fogged up the mirror so she was unable to see herself.

When she opened the door she found Loki staring out her window.

Loki turned to her. He looked away and then back, trying to speak, "I'm sorry."

Penny felt tears falling as she practically ran into his arms, sobbing and collapsing into his embrace.


End file.
